Away
by smarticles103
Summary: when one girl did something terrible and flees she finds three new friends that all need to escape from something or someone. Will the turtles help them or make it worse? Its way better than the summery, Rated T for language. Yes it's one of those stories
1. A new begining

Hey everyone this is my first fan fic, I hope everyone likes it! :-D

Mikey: Smarticles103 does not own tmnt.

Me : But it would be awesome if I did

* * *

Chapter 1

Denver, Colorado

It was a dark, cold, October night. A girl was running as fast as she could down the street, her blonde ponytail flapping in the wind.

"C'mon Em, don't run!" Her pursuer shouted about thirty paces behind her. She took a right turn, it was too late to turn back, it was a dead-end.

The man who was chasing her was tall and bulky, "C'mon Em." He slurred with a laugh.

She could smell the alcohol coming from his breath.

"Go away Chad!" She screamed, holding her ground.

" Aw c'mon don't be like that babe." Chad advanced.

Bang. The sound rang in her ears.

Chad fell to the ground, "Chad!" She screamed realising what had just happened. She fell to the ground dropping the gun, and started to weep.

Emily Howard a 17-year-old had shoulder-length bleach blonde hair, sparkling deep blue eyes, was 5,5, athletic, and was as pale as snow.

Emily couldn't speak, but just picked up the gun that her father gave her for protection and ran to her car and peeled off to the unknown.

A few days later Emily found herself in Dallas, Texas. Her jeep had broken down and she was now trying to find where she could find a bus stop. Emily walked down the busy street, getting odd glances from by-standers.

"I can't look that bad,' she thought.

'Then again I haven't taken a shower or changed clothes, ' she added quickly.

Getting annoyed by the odd glances she quickly ran into the nearest gas station, forgetting her mission for the bus stop. She walked into the disgusting bathroom preparing for the worst. Her eyes widened at the sight of herself, she looked terrible. Her hair was in tangles and greasy, and the little make-up she had on was smudged. She looked like she had been through hell and she had, remembering Chad's motionless body and her friends and family she left behind.

Emily washed part of her make-up off and comb through her hair with her hands, she looked decent enough in her jeans and grey hoodie and walked out of the bathroom. She was almost out of the gas station.

"Omf."

She had tripped over the clerk who was restocking shelves.

" Sorry." Emily muttered.

"Oh its fine!" Squealed a cheery young girl. Both girls examined each other, they were about the same height, but Emily was a tad taller.

Emily read the name tag, Allison.

Allison was a tan young girl with frizzy dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She was thin and looked about her age.

"Hi, I'm Allison Robinson, but you can call me Ally." Allison had a dazzling smile.

"Emily Howard. I'm just passing through." Emily explained, hoping that Ally would get out of her way.

" Well if you stay a few more minutes we could stop by my apartment and you can take a shower, because you stink."

"Why are you inviting someone you just met to your house?"

"Well for one my instincts that I can trust you. Two, you look like you need a shower. Last but not least I have nothing valuable at my apartment."

Taking a shower sounded like a great idea, so she agreed. Allison face lit up like a Christmas tree. THe two girls left in a yellow pick up truck. Allison would not stops talking the way there and Emily was about to explode by the time they reached the apartment. Emily took a deep breath as she stepped in, seeing only one bedroom.

"So you live by yourself?"

"Yeah, my mom bought me this place so I would stop annoying her." Ally replied, putting a frozen pizza in the oven.

"How old are you?"

"17, 18 in July. Well the bathroom is down the hall."

"Thank you."

When Emily got out of the shower she saw that her clothes were washed and dried. Emily found Ally watching Ace Ventura.

"Well thanks for letting me come over, but I gotta run, see ya." Emily announced, quickly hoping that Ally didn't understand her and wouldn't want to come.

"Wait where you going!?" Ally asked with sudden interest.

"Around."

"I'm coming!"

"No, I have no idea where I'm going and I can't drag you along."

" I'll go pack my bags."

Emily rolled her eyes knowing she was defeated. Ally came out a couple minutes later, yelling she was ready to go.

Emily drove that night while Ally was passed out in the passenger's seat. Ally then started to whimper.

"Ally?"

"No go away!" She screamed tears running down her face.

"Ally!Ally!Allison!" Emily yelled frantically. Emily screamed her named several times before Ally woke up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ally murmured, Emily gave her a long hard look and sighed.

"So how did you get the yellow truck?"

Ally smiled and said, " I just had to bat my eyes at some guy and paint it yellow."

The girls drove through Arkansas, Tennessee, and Kentucky before they landed in Ohio.

"Uh, I think my legs are dead," Ally complained.

Emily rolled her eyes and noticed that they were in a small town. She saw a pretty decent burger joint.

"Hungry?"

As the two walked out of the truck they were walking like they had high heels on. They took a seat at the bar where a man in his sixties was talking to a middle aged waitress.

"Did ya hear? Two girls are missin'?" The two girls listened closely.

"What were their names again? Emma and Anna? Well I just now one shot her boyfriend. It looks like he went after her."

"No clue. Oh, sorry girls. Brittney!" The waitress shouted.

There was a loud crash.

A girl with pale skin came out.

Brittney was pale and short, she can raven black, curly hair that went to her back, she had hazel eyes and black rectangular glasses.

"How can help you?" Her voice was soft and her face was getting a little red.

"I'll take a coke and burger, please."Emily replied.

"Same and a large chocolate shake!"

Emily noticed something on Brittney's hand and waited foe her to leave. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Ally asked.

"She had a bruise on her hand."

"Shall we investigate, Detective Emily?"

"We shall."

When they got their burgers they ate slowly, the waitress and the man left leaving the three teens.

"Brittney." Emily beckoned.

"Yes?" You could tell she was getting nervous.

"Well first off I'm Emily and the is Ally and we want to know what happened to your hand."

"I-I fell."

Ally knew what that ment.

"Well we are on a road trip, you know getting away from the past if you would like to join us."

Brittney stood there for a moment and said, "I'll be back in the morning."

A police car drove up and Brittney walked into it. Ally and Emily spent the night in the truck.

Ally woke with a start, Brittney was banging on the window. Emily quickly un-locked the truck.

"What the heck, its 4:30 in the morning." Emily yawned.

"I brought donuts and coffee."

" You are forgiven."

Brittney sat her back pack down and explained that she had to be gone before her mom woke up. Ally had the radio blasting and was singing with Emily while Brittney hummed. When Emily looked back at Brittney, she saw her as a child not a teenager.

Oh_ sometimes I get a good feeling

Ally started to sing and dance, making the truck swerve. Emily was cracking up and Brittney was holding on to her seat.

Finally they made it to New York City, no one will find us here Emily thought.

That afternoon the girls went out to explore and by now it was getting late.

"Lets head back." Brittney offered.

"No way! We haven't even been to Central park!"

Guys with purple tattoos were behind them and suddenly grabbed Ally's arm, Ally screamed trying to annoying him.

"Great now a bunch of idiots with stupid tatoo's come and mug us, can this day grt any worse?!"Emily growled.

"I can ya new hear babe, well here's how it works ya give ya money then come to my place for some fun." The leader said.

"Never in my, bitch." Emily answered.

The leader growled, he told his buddies to grab us. When someone came up behind them and knocked them out with a crow bar.

"And that is how it is done ladies." A girl about there aged called.

She was taller than Emily and had lightly tanned skin, she had stormy grey eyes, and shoulder length brown hair.

"The name's Megan, call me Meg."

"Emily."

"Ally!"

"Brittney."

"Y'all aren't from around here are ya?"

"Nope."

"Well you have got a lot to learn."

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,"Ally sighed.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Mikey: When do we come in?!

Raph:Soon shell for brains

Don and Leo: Please r and r


	2. New friends

Hey everyone it's me!

Raph: Sadly

Oh shut it

Don: Smarticles103 does not own tmnt

Megan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Ally asked, stopping Megan.

"Anywhere but here, y'all aren't my problem."

The three girls instantly ran in front of Megan. Brittney was rubbing her arm and looking at her feet, which made Megan think that she gave Brittney you did something wrong, when a kid gets in trouble. Ally looked at Megan with puppy dog eyes, Megan was afraid that she would fall to the ground begging for her to take them to her house or something. Emily bore into her, she looked like a parent getting on to her, Emily had her arms crossed to making her look even more like an upset parent.

"Fine you come with me but only for a night!" Megan yelled, can't stand the three girls pitifulness.

In an instant Megan was on the ground, tackled by a bear hug from Ally.

"Okay okay get off before I reject, so get up!"

Megan told them that she lived by herself but didn't go into the details. She led them into an abandon building. There wasn't much to look at there was just a couch and pieces of trash and a sleeping bag. There was area that looked like a kitchen, there was run down table.

"Home sweet home," Megan sighed, jumping on the couch.

"Is there a place where I can charge my phone?" Ally asked.

"Kitchen."

Before Ally could plug in her phone, Brittney swiped the phone from her hand.

"What?" Emily asked, giving Brittney a quizzical look.

"They can track it."

Megan immediately understood.

"So what did ya do?"

"We just ran away." Emily replied.

"And someone shot their ex-boyfriend." Ally murmured.

"What?!"

"Nothing I was just kidding." She laughed.

"Whatever give me your phones."

The girls handed their phones over to Megan, reluctantly.

"What are you going to do to my poor baby?" Ally asked.

"Don't worry."

Megan grabbed a hammer and hit the three phones.

"Problem solved."

"Gee thanks Meg."Emily was trying hard not to laugh at Ally, who was gawking at the remnants of her phone.

"I'm going to go and get some pizza." Ally said, glumly.

"Come on Donnie, do I have to keep doing this?" Mikey asked, jumping into the 'Cowabunga Carl' van.

"If you want to keep buying pizza then, yes."

"Well, those kids it me in places that Shredder never has."

"Let's just go over the list,-"

"Thump!"

"Shell!" Mikey yelled.

"What was that?" Donatello asked.

"Nothing dude! Bye!" Mikey replied, quickly.

"Michaelangelo!"

Mikey hung up and dashed outside. With the van, Mikey had just hit a girl, she was out cold. He picked her up and put her in the van, panicking.

"Shell Leo's gonna kill me!"

He kept glancing at the girl in the passengers seat. She was tan and had frizzy dirty blonde hair.

'I could take her to April and Casey's, no their out of town.' Mikey knew what he had to.

He drove into the warehouse, and then hopped onto the elevator. When the door opened into the lair he saw his two older brothers and Splinter in the kitchen. Don had just walked out of his lab.

"Mikey, why did you hang-"

Don saw the girl and Mikey mouthed 'help me'.

The two ran into the lab, Raph walked up to the door way. Donatello blocked the doorway.

"Where's bonehead, I heard da door open."

"He's probably in his room."

"I woulda seen em'"

"Well ya didn't, now please go I have something important to intend to."

Raph gave him a look but reluctantly left. Mikey came up behind Don knowing he owed Don.

"Where did you put her?"

"On one of the cots."

There was a moan, their eyes widen. The girl was looking around when she spotted them. Mikey quickly put his hand over her mouth and begged her not to scream, she agreed.

"Donatello, Michaelangelo dinner." Splinter called.

"What do we do Bro!?"

"I'm thinking."

"Think faster, Dude!"

They were called again; the girl was still in shock from the giant turtles.

"Please stay here and quiet and we'll explain everything." Don quickly said, hearing footsteps.

The girl nodded.

"Where is she?" Megan shouted getting impatient.

They had been waiting for an hour.

"C'mon lets go." Emily suggested.

Megan told them that she probably went to Tony's; it was the nearest pizza place. They looked around and saw a crushed pizza in the road and tire marks. They followed the tire tread marks into a warehouse and an elevator popped up, they stepped in. Emily gave Brittney a reassuring smile.

"Mikey, why are you sweating?' Leo asked.

"I'm just really hot."

"Donatello, slow down." Don was stuffing his mouth.

"Hai Sensi."

"So Mike, why did ya hang up on Don?"

Mikey shot Don a glare who shrunk in his seat.

"I forgot to grab the check, oh wow look at the time, com on Don."

"Coming!" Don called stuffing his mouth.

They were almost in the lab when the elevator door opened.

"What the hell is this!" A girl shouted, with brown hair.

"Chill Megan."

Their Sensi and brothers were beside them within seconds.

"Who da hell are ya!"Raph yelled.

"I was just gonna ask the same question."

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"We're looking for our friend, the tracks lead here." The blonde said calmly, eyeing turtle weapons.

"I can assure you that your friend is not here." Splinter announced.

A girl ran out of the lab, the three girls shouted Ally.

"Michaelangelo! Donatello!"Splinter shouted.

"Explain!"

"Well I was driving home and was talking to Don and I hit her. I was panicking so I brought her here so Don could check her out. The dudette woke up a little before dinner."

"Hi, I'm Allison it was my fault too. I wasn't paying attention, because I was thinking about the person who destroyed my phone." Allison explained, glaring at the brunette.

"Why d'ya destroy er' phone?"

"It was fun." The brunette replied with a smirk.

"Well I'm Master Splinter and these are my sons."

"Leonardo Hamato."

The turtle was apple green, he had a blue bandanna and katanas strapped to his back, and hazel eyes.

"Raphael call me Raph." He said with a thick Brooklyn accent.

Raphael was a deep emerald green, his red bandanna stood out. He had a pair of Sais and had amber eyes.

"Donatello, please to meet you, call me Don." He said in a intelligent voice. He was olive green with a purple bandanna, his weapon was the bo-staff and he had chocolate brown eyes.

"Michaelangelo, the hotter and better ninja out of all of us, call me the god of awesomeness."

"Call em' Mikey or as I like to call em', shell for brains."

Michaelangelo was a sea green turtle, with an orange bandanna, strapped to his sides were nunchucks and his eyes were a bright baby blue.

"Well I'm Emily Howard."

"Allison Robinson!"

"Brittney Lynch."

"Megan Parker."

"Well this is the story of how we became this."

Master Splinter told the story of his beloved Master Yoshi moved to New York City after his lover died and how Hun got his scar; Megan paid close attention to this. Then how he saw four baby turtles in a jar, they fell into the sewers and how they began to grow from the mutagen.

When the tale ended Master Splinter led them into the kitchen for dinner.

"Master Splinter we shouldn't we just met, I don't want to impose." Emily began.

"Shush child, it is a gift sense my son hit Ms. Robinson."

Emily was polite during the entire time there, while Ally immediately went to play a video game with Mikey. Brittney stayed on the couch pretending to show interest in the game. Megan sat with Brittney eyeing the punching bags and weights.

Leo eyed the girls sensing something familiar, Don was watching Brittney wanting to see what she was like, sense he heard her talk once and eat very little. Raph saw what Megan was eyeing and smirked a bit, but Megan caught his glance. Mikey was caught up in the game with Ally.

"Don't you dare."

"Take that dudette."

After a while Emily suggested that they left and bid a thank you and goodbye to Splinter and the turtles.

"I feel like I've seen them before," Leo sighed.

"Donatello, Michaelangelo, twelve katas."

On their way back to the building they stopped by and picked up Ally's truck and made it to the building, not saying a word, not sure if what they had just witnessed was real.

"Oh wonderful New York," Emily sighed.

The next morning in the turtle's lair, after training Don announced that he was going out.

"Are you going to meet Brittney in secret and marry her?" Mikey asked.

Don shook his head walking out.

"I'm going to go look around." Brittney reported Emily in her soft voice.

"Okay but don't go too far, we don't want go out on another search party."

Brittney looked at Emily for a second,

"Why are you sweating?"

"I just went out on a run at. At my other school I was in track, basketball, and volleyball."

Brittney nodded.

Donatello walked down the street in a hoodie, sweatpants, and sunglasses. Carrying some grocery bags, when he spotted a familiar face.

"Brittney!' He called.

When she heard her named she jumped, Donatello caught up with her thinking that she's new so probably didn't think anyone knew her name.

"Oh hey Donatello," her face a little red.

"You can call me Don or Donnie."

"So what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, you?"

"Just looking around."

"Well you have the perfect guide, meet me here around 7, and bring you friends."

Brittney agreed and headed back to her friends to tell the news.

Later on that night the girls stood by the shop.

"Okay its cold out and I'm standing out here waiting for four freakin' turtles to show us the city and I've lived here my whole life."Megan muttered, aggravated.

"Chill Meg they'll be here soon."

Four figures jumped off the rooftops, at first they all stood in silence.

"Where to first?" Emily asked.

"To the rooftops!" Mikey shouted dramatically, picking up Ally bridal style.

The others followed suit.

Mikey was the guide, traveling all over the city.

Leo noticed that Emily had her eyes closed.

"You do know that we are supposed to be showing you the city."Leo joked.

"So you have a fear of heights?"Leo added.

"A fear of falling."

"Don't worry I won't let you fall."

Emily gave him a smile.

Megan was glaring at Raph.

"Whats up with you."

"I have lived here for my entire life and I have never seen a talking turtle."She glared.

Raph smirked.

Don noticed that Brittney was wincing .

"Whats wrong?" Don asked with concern.

"Its no big deal my back is just a little sore."

She gave him a reassuring smile.

Mikey was gleaming as he heard Ally shout with and scream as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"This was AWESOME!"

Soon they came to a stop, they stood off the edge. Emily was a few feet from the edge.

"Welcome to New York."

There were lights, shining brightly everywhere you look, buildings everywhere they looked.

"Wow."

The turtles dropped the girls off later that night at the building. The turtles gave them 'you live here' look."Hey its home sweet home."

The turtles huddled together .

"Do ya think Masta' Splinta will mind?"

"This place is not healthy." Donatello added.

"Come on dude, agree with us!" Mikey shouted.

Leo sighed and plastered a smile on his face, then turned to the girls.

"Would you like to come and stay with us?"

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Really."Mikey assured.

"We don't want to be a burden."Brittney added.

"You're not." Don reassured.

"Do we even have a choice."Ally asked.

"No." Raph replied.

"Let's go." Megan sighed.

End of Chapter 2

OC's and turtles: Read and Review


	3. Past

**What do u think I should with the next few chapters? Well I have a plan but I need some input. I would like to hear from my viewers and thank you Violet ( tell me what website plz ) and Katlin**

**Megan: If you have any now, get to the story**

**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.**

**Brittney: Smarticles103 does not own TMNT just her OCs.**

**And I know people want to hear the back story, I'm getting to it in this chapter and future chapters.**

1234TEENAGEMUTANTNINJATURTLES!TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Master Splinter agreed to let the girls stay.

"Thank you Master Splinter." Each girl said humbly.

The turtles showed them to the guest room, two rooms. Emily and Ally, Megan and Brittney. The guys found only two cots; they decided that Ally and Megan would get the cots. Megan threw a fit, though explaining that she would sleep on the ground, that she was use to it from living on the streets. .

"Brittney take the cot, I can sleep on the floor."

The turtles watched in the corner of the hallway looking at the girls to seeing who would win.

"I'm use to the floor take the cot."Brittney replied, softly and sadly.

You could see the sad faces on the three girls.

"Please, you lived on the streets, you need a bed."

Megan gave her a look and agreed to take the cot. The turtles couldn't hear what was going on from Brittney talking so softly.

"So do you have any extra blankets?" Emily asked the turtles.

"Yeah, stay here for a sec."

Leo and Don went to go get the extra blankets and pillows. Raph and Mikey were cleaning the two rooms with Ally, Megan, and Brittney. When Leo and Don returned, Raphael and Michaelangelo were somehow locked in combat.

"Break it up!" Leo yelled.

In the back of the room you could see Ally and Megan slipping Brittney five dollars each. Emily was laughing at this,

"What was that about?"

"We made a bet to see who would win the fight. Ally picked Mikey, I picked Raph, and Brittney said that Don or Leo would intervene and stop it."

After the rooms were picked up they all sat down and watched TV. Emily made sure that they would miss the news trying to keep Raph and Mikey fighting over wrestling or cartoons.

"Hell no! We're not watching freakin' cartoons."

"Raphael," Leo snapped, giving the girls an apologetic look.

Finally they settled for putting in a movie, Captain America.

Raph, Leo, Brittney, and Emily were on the floor and eventually each of the girls fell asleep. The guys grabbed each of the girls and took them to their beds or floors.

'_They look so familiar_,' Leo thought, looking at Emily the last time.

* * *

The next morning the turtles had training.

"Extinguish the candle." Master Splinter announced, igniting a candle a turning off the lights.

"Darkness is a ninja's power."

Donatello came at him, but Splinter moved the candle.

"Too noisy, Donatello."

Michaelangelo went next, he jumped over Splinter. He smashed into Don.

"Too clumsy, Michaelangelo."

Raphael went next, but Splinter ducked. He ran into Don and Mikey.

"Poor choice, Raphael."

Leonardo extinguished the flame seconds later.

"Training is over for today."

"Hai Sensi."

When they walked out of the room, Raph muttered Teachas' Pet.

"Ninja drop-out."

"You two stop." The second oldest scolded.

Mikey started making pancakes for the girls and his brothers, when he heard a voice from the bathroom. His brothers were in the middle about talking about the girls.

"Dudes, shut it and listen."

There was a voice coming from the bathroom, singing.

"Who da shell is dat?"

_Forget you and forget her too_

_This pain in my chest I still wish you the best_

_With a forget you__

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

The turtles walked away from the door.

"That dudette is the best dang singer I've ever heard."

His brothers nodded in agreement, they all stayed in the kitchen watching for the bathroom door to open. Megan walked in the kitchen and saw the turtles eyes fixated on the door.

'_Its like they have never seen a girl before_.' She thought.

"Boo!"

Mikey let out a girly scream and jumped up to the structures of the lair and hung on. Raph grabbed his sai. Donatello jumped a bit. Leo just shook his head muttering that he could hear her walking up behind them and why his brothers need to train more.

"Oh hey, dudette."

"So what's up with the bathroom, are y'all having a staring contest or somethin'?"

"No someone is singin' in da showa'and der pretty good."

Megan put her ear to the door.

_I know I'm not one to break_

_Promises_

_I don't mean to hurt you but I need to breathe_

Megan mouthed 'she's good' to them and started to listen again.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_Theres nothing and can really say__

_I can't lie no more_

_I can't lie no more _

_Got to stay true to myself_

Megan got her plate full of pancakes and joined the watch. A few minutes later they walked out. Mikey fell out of his chair, Megan began to choke on her pancakes, Don's eyes widened, Raph was swearing and then went to go help Megan, and Leo just quaked.

Brittney had just walked out of the bathroom, and into her room not even glancing at the turtles or Megan. Raph quickly got Megan a drink and swatted her back until she stopped coughing.

"I bet no one saw that coming, dudes and dudette. I mean my money would be on Ally."

Everyone just stood there.

"Well I have work see'ya later." Megan announced.

Before she got to the elevator, Raph was there in a heartbeat.

"Where do ya work at?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Megan ducked under his emerald green arm and ran for it.

"Meg!" The Brooklyn accented turtle shouted.

* * *

Ally walked into the living room seeing Mikey playing a video game and Raph grumbling in his recliner.

"Whats up with Mr. Sunshine?"

"No clue, but I will make this something you will never forget, my dear dudette."

Michaelangelo examined Raphael; a mischievous smile appeared on his face. He then walked into the kitchen, Ally heard water running.

"Oh hell no."

Ally ran behind the couch, watching Mikey walk in with the mischievous smile still on his face. Ally's eye grew wide as the water landed on Raph.

"You Bonehead!" Raph jumped from his recliner and thus starting the chase.

"I regret nothing!" Michaelangelo shouted running to his room and locking the door. Ally heard Raph banging on his door and threats from Raph.

Emily walked into the lab seeing Don and Brittney in the middle of a conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt but Don can you build me a new I-pod, someone spilt soda on my other one."

"I'm sorry!" Ally shouted, far away.

"Sure Em."

"And four phones."

"I guess I'll be busy for the next few days."Don sighed

Emily pulled Brittney out of the lab, making Britt give Don a apologetic face. Then Emily called on Ally.

"We need to go look around I'm getting bored sitting here, waiting for the guys to let us out."

"We need to stay here, we don't know what's out there, phones, and we have in idea where we are and we are going." Brittney stated.

"I agree with the nerd."

"Thank you…..Hey!"

"We're just going across the street."

"Fine."

They found the only turtle available, Leo and told him they were going out and would be back in ten minutes.

(13 minutes later)

Leonardo saw the girls come back and he nearly fell out of his chair, laughing.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked, trying hard not to grin, Emily saw that and shot him a glare.

Emily's hair was tangled and her face was covered with dirt. Brittney's jacket had a hole in it, and she was glaring at Emily. Ally hands were bleeding and so were her knees.

"New York."

Leo chuckled.

"Woah what happened?"Raph asked, his two other brothers behind him.

"New York. Everyone was shouting and Ally almost got hit by a taxi." Emily replied not telling them everything.

Megan walked in, seeing her friends like that but didn't want to ask.

"Hey, guess who made 72 bucks."

"So where did ya get this mysterious money from?"

"Aw you think I'm going to tell you."

Later on that night Mikey ordered two large pizzas.

* * *

"Five minutes, too late no pay dude, same address."

Within three minutes they had pizza on the table and Splinter had turned on the news. Emily's eyes grew wide hoping they had already discussed the case, she knew that they would keep doing this for a month or two.

"We have new evidence of the three runaway teenage girls are linked. The last girl, Brittney Lynch was spotted by the two other runaway's the day before she went missing. Her step-mother, Heather Lynch just finished a prest conference and is now back in the police office with her fellow police officers, waiting for that call. This is Jack Lowe reporting from Westwood, Ohio."

"The three girls have not been spotted, but if anyone has news please call us. There has also been a report that a black SUV has been spotted at all the crime scenes. From what witnesses said he is big and bulky. He has a blonde ponytail, a purple dragon tattoo, and a scar over his left cheek."

It went to another story and then Leo turned it off.

"Dojo now." Splinter ordered, the turtles not meeting the girls eyes.

"Explain your selves."

Ally looked around, seeing her friends scared and mad.

"I'll go first," Ally volunteered.

"Well my mom and dad were just teenagers and when I was born, my mom wanted nothing to do with me. So I became a daddy's girl instantly. Oh it was awesome we would go to the beach every weekend and he was just always there for me. Then when I was seven we driving home, we had just been at the beach and I caught some crabs in the seaweed by the edge, he even took me surfing. As I was saying we were driving home and a drunk driver hit us. It was really bad (a tear falls from her eye) my dad kept looking at me reassuring me everything would be alright help would come. I knew everything was not fine, dad looked terrible, and his airbag didn't go off. They took us to the hospitals in separate ambulances and when I got there and was resting I ask for my dad. The nurses looked at each other then; one told me that he didn't make it out of surgery. They found my mom and she was one of those dumb only cares about looks woman. The only thing my mom and I had in common was our green eyes, other than that I was a female version of my dad; I even had his happy go lucky attitude. She didn't like that and tried to change me, wear dresses, make-up, eventually I got my own apartment and got a job at the gas station where I met Emily. I figured it would be fun, no one would care and look where I am now, with friends and people who won't change me."

Their eyes all softened toward her thinking about what she had been through.

Brittney took a step forward, her face a bit red.

"Well I better get this over with, I guess. Well my parents were awesome, in my eyes. They had a library for me so I came from a family of bookworms. When I was nine my mom was diagnose with cancer and a few months later, died. My dad was broken hearted and quickly married my stepmom, but my dad died shortly after, drinking himself to death. I was like Cinderella I had to work and clean the house, but Heather wasn't coping well with my dad leaving so soon and started to get drunk and one night she slapped me over and over and would throw the beer bottle at me. I was left to clean it up and it would be like this every day, and you what she would laugh in the end say I was pathetic, worthless and a lot of other things and I believed her and let this happened. So when I met Ally and Emily I knew it was my only chance to get out of this, before it was too late." She said softly, eyes closed through most of it.

"I know I will never forget though thanks to the scars and she said I just needed to toughen up life is like this."

Brittney just looked at her feet for the rest of the time, feeling the stares burn into her head.

Emily went up next.

"I had just broken up with my boyfriend, (Leo's jaw tightened) things were moving too fast and he was way over protective. When I broke up with him he was really upset, he was the star football player who seemed sweet and kind at first but changed and when you break up with a star athlete well you can imagine. I went to the local market for my mom and I was walking because it wasn't too far away, maybe three streets away. I noticed that Chad was following me, staggering around. I went up to help him but he said he wanted me back and I could smell it, his breath reeked of alcohol. I said no and tried to lead him to a diner nearby, there was a squad car outside, but he didn't seem to want to go there and instead he grabbed my arm I fought he let go but not without a chase. He chased me into a alley and sadly it was a dead end and he was advancing, so I grabbed to gun from my purse that my father gave me for protection good thing too cause you can imagine what he would've done. Within seconds Chad was lying there motionless and I was scared, I didn't know what to do so I ran home and got in my car and drove off. Leaving my old life, friends, my mom and dad, and two older brothers. I met Ally and that's how I got here and met all of you smart, angry, funny, and kind friends."

'_Shit_,' Megan thought.

Megan wished she didn't have to explain herself but she knew she had too.

"Well I had the most awesome parents, fighters, so I learned a lot from them. I also had a little brother, Ryan, but one night that changed, I was twelve and asleep at the moment. Hun my dad's best friend and don't you dare give me those looks I didn't know what he was capable of. Then one night my dad got in a fight with him, in the middle of it he killed my dad and my mom screamed, that's when I woke up, I heard Ryan scream for mom but she didn't come, he was only seven and we also shared a room. I ran out and saw my mom, dad, and Ryan dead. I couldn't believe it and Hun and a smile on his face, blood was all over his hands. Hun was trying to calm me down or something because Hun said everything was going to be alright and come with me, I threw a right hook and ran. When I was far enough I saw that our house was on fire. He was my godfather I found out later, the bitch Hun was my freakin' godfather, but I wonder why he let me live and why he killed my parents. Why would he kill his best friend, my dad trusted him with his life."

There was silence, but then Mikey tried to speak, but Splinter shushed him.

They all just stood there for a while before Splinter dismissed them.

"Ladies, I would like to thank you for telling us this, it has helped in ways that you don't understand."

You could tell that the turtles wanted to talk to them but the girls left in a rush and locked the door to the two rooms.

"Dudes they need a major cheer up time."

The next day Mikey got up early and made pancakes for the girls yet again. This time he got up asked the girls what they wanted on top of their pancake. Megan threatened to kill him, this early in the morning. He doesn't think they would remember anyway sense they were half asleep, but he realized that Megan snored super loud and Emily was hard to wake up.

His brothers woke up before the girls got in, but he knew that Leo was meditating and Don was in his lab. Eventually Brittney and Ally came in, but Brittney probably dragged her there so she wouldn't be alone.

"Well good morning dudettes."

"Morning Mike."

"Good morning."

"Well here you go Ally, pancakes with powdered sugar and drizzled with chocolate. Britt, chocolate chip pancakes with peanut butter."

"How did you know I liked mine with powdered sugar?"

"I know stuff like that dudette."

"No he asked us while we were still half asleep." Brittney laughed.

"Or that and I got you to laugh, I'm amazing, right Raph?"

"No you're an idiot." Megan growled as she walked in, hair in a mess, tiredness in her eyes.

"How are you up before Emily?"Leo asked.

"She doing her ten minute workout in her room making me wake up."

Mikey handed Megan a plate of pancakes with angry faces made out of cool whip.

"Thanks Mikey." Megan replied with a smirk.

Emily came in sweat on her brow and quickly grabbed a glass of water.

"And here you go little miss health freak."

Emily got pancakes with strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries cooked inside and on top with a strawberry drizzle.

"I'm not a health freak?"

"Says the girl who just ran two miles and fifty pushups and sit ups and is now eating pancakes with fruit inside."

"Well then I'll look like a teenager and y'al will loook all wrinkley in fifty years," Emily responded.

For the rest of the day they watched movies, Splinter gave them the day off.

1234turtlesTMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

**So what did you think? I need answers. **

**Turtle Power**

**Leo: Read and Review**

**I also do not own the songs so don't sue**


	4. Halloween

**What do you think about the last three chapters and I need reviews. Well this one has some ideas from what one of my friends dressed up for Halloween cause my friend dragged him along and he got more candy than me, and I was a freaking' foot ninja! AND I GOT A PET PIG!**

**Well any way**

**Ally: Smarticles103 does not own TMNT**

**Even though I wished upon a shooting star a million times, I do not own TMNT, yet…..**

* * *

The next few days were a little quieter, Megan avoided everyone, and it was work and sleep basically. Brittney would read and would stay quiet. Emily was just stayed in her room and would keep active. Ally would play video games with Mikey but show little interest. The turtles had enough with the silence and called them out into the living room.

"Dudettes we have a surprise for you!"

"Will it hurt, scar, or kill anyone?" Megan asked grumpily, Raph had just woke her up.

"No. Well I don't think so anyway."

"What do you want to do Mikey?" Emily asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Well first off change, you stink." Leo joked, walking away from Emily.

Emily made a face and went into the room she shared with Ally.

Emily came out in a white v neck t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and white converse. Megan had black long sleeve shirt, dark denim jeans, and red tennis shoes. Brittney had a violet sweater, hip hugger jeans, and black boots. Ally had an orange t-shirt that read, Smart one, she had dark skinny jeans, and yellow slip ons.

"What are we doing?"

"Something fun." Don answered.

"Yes cause you guys know what fun these days."

"Megan has been the only one out for days out of the four of you." Leo stated.

"Well she isn't on TV." Brittney replied.

"No one will recognize you dudettes…. If you wear a pair of sunglasses."

Emily rolled her eyes and led her friends into the battleshell, Donatello and Leonardo in the front. They were now driving in silence.

"Well this is boring, dudes."

"Well what do'ya want to do, Mike?" Raphael asked annoyed.

"To the mall my servants!"

"Mikey I hope that you know I will never be your servant." Emily sighed.

"Ooooo we should get costumes! It's nearly Halloween!"

"Ally we are either seven teen or eight teen, I think we are a little too old!" Megan hissed.

" Well I think that it's a awesome idea dudette!"

"Of course you do," Megan remarked sarcastically.

"Please Leo if you let us got get costumes I will clean my room and finish my homework." Ally asked like the seven year-old trapped in her body. Ally and Mikey were on the ground, begging Leo.

"I sometimes wonder why I put up with this." Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Because you love us."

Emily was trying not to laugh at Leo, and he caught her glance and glared. She shook her head giggling.

"Fine."

"Really Fearless, we're going to go look for costumes?"

"Really Raph."

Michaelangelo and Ally were jumping up and down.

"I will turn this car around!" Donatello warned.

They soon parked in front of a costume store.

"Lets just get this done with."

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

As they made their way into the store Mikey and Ally took off , the three other girls stalked off.

"Well I costume," Leo announced.

"As do I"

"Got it dude!"

Raph gave a grunt.

"You guys are **NOT **going as ninja turtles. If I have to dress up the hell up then you do too. Unless you want my foot up all your asses." Megan growled.

"Harsh, dudette."

Raph chuckled, "Don't worry we got costumes."

* * *

Donatello and Brittney were walking around Brittney had found nothing.

"Why are we doing this again, Donatello? The last time I had went trick or treating, I was eight."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

They continued combing through the racks, when Brittney spotted one and quickly grabbed it before Don could see it.

"Not a peek?" Don laughed. Brittney turned red and shook her head horizontally and quickly paid for it and stuffed it in a bag.

* * *

Leo was basically following Emily.

" And why are you following me?"

"Well I don't want to look like a loner in front of the store, and I would rather follow you out of my three weird, smart, not-normal, angry brothers."

"Point taken."

They looked at the costumes, getting no where when Mikey and Ally came by.

"Emily, darling, this is not what your future you is going to look like try this." Ally said, trying to sound like a top line fashion designer. Ally led her away as Mikey jumped up and down, talking a mile per minute about how exciting this was.

"Aren't you excited this will be our first Holiday with other humans besides Casey and April!"

"I can barely contain myself."

Emily and Ally came back with a bag in each hand.

"Awe I missed it."

"Missed what Mikey?"

"Knowing what your costume is going to be." He looked like a sad puppy.

"You'll see in four days." Ally laughed.

* * *

Megan and Raphael were running around the racks.

"You are too slow, Raphael." Megan said, impersonating Master Splinter.

"We'll see who's slow."

They ran around again and again. Raph finally stopped, feeling light headed a bit, he looked for Megan to only see her reyurning with a bag.

"Thought you were a better ninja than this." Megan shook her head with disapointment and was trying hard not to smirk.

* * *

They all walked into the battleshell.

"So what did you pick out?" Donatello asked, starting the battleshell.

"You'll see." Megan smirked.

"Tell us please!" Mikey yelled.

"No," Emily replied.

"Please?!"

"No again ask again later."

"PLEASE!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"You're gonna have us wait?" Leo asked.

"Oh four days! I think you can last." Ally laughed.

Raph did'nt know what to say next.

"Then I guess you''ll be walkin' to da lair."

"I guess we will be." Brittney replied, the four girls walked off.

The three brothers were glaring at Raph, who was still not believe that they just walked off.

* * *

The four started walking.

"Are we really gonna walk home?" Ally asked.

"Hell no! They'll come and get us."

"So where are we going to wear the costumes?" Brittney asked, the question was bugging her, she was not going trick or treating.

"Oh this place called Dragon's Den" Megan answered, hearing the guys call out their names.

"Why there?"

"Cause I said so, the place is awesome besides they're having a Halloween party."

Leo finally ran up to them telling them they didn't have to walk home and Raph was sorry.

(Halloween night)

* * *

"Ow ow ow!" Ally was screaming as the girls all got dressed in Emily's/Ally's room.

"Well maybe if you held still I wouldn't freakin' burn you." Emily hissed.

The girls were all putting on final touches to their costumes and every few minutes Mikey or Raph would bang on the door, telling them to hurry up or give them a hint of what their costume was.

They all looked at each other when everything was ready.

"Hot Ally."

"You look beautiful Brittney."

"That totally suits you Megan."

"Wow Emily."

Emily was a zombie. She had a see through mid drift white T-shirt, and shorty short torn up jeans. Her blonde hair was messy, the eye liner, mascarra, and eye shadow made her look like a real zombie. She also had fake blood splattered on her shirt and what it looked like around her mouth, she had stitches above her brow and arm.

"Brains," She moaned and was steps from Ally then turned toward Brittney and moaned Brains. Ally laughed a threw a pillow off her bed.

"Love you too, brainless."

Ally had her hair straightened, and vampire teeth in. She had a short tight black dress, the sleeves made of lace. Her face was pale and her lips were a bright red. Her nails were painted red.

Brittney had a black short dress as well and a violet cloak. She had a pointy black hat and a broom. Emily made accents around her eye and had a deep purple color of eye shadow.

Megan was smirking at her friends. She had leather pants and a black tank top with a skull. Behind her was a pointy red tail and on her head was two red horns. She just had lip gloss and mascarra on.

"I think we're the best band of creatures the world has ever seen." Megan sighed, taking a picture with her friends.

* * *

"Where are does girls, Case and April will be here any minute!" Raph yelled, aggravated.

Raphael had his nightwatchers suit on.

Mikey came out with his Turtle Titan outfit on.

"I am Turtle Titan!"

"Hey turtle nitwit, get da girls in here!"

Mikey ran out of the room.

Donatello came into the room next, he had on a lab coat and the pop out eye ball plasses.

"Mad scientist?"

"We have a winner!"

Leo came out with a hoodie on.

"Leo whats your costume?"

"Depressed teenager."Leo replied, putting his hood up.

Mikey came out a sly smile on his face.

"Brothers and hot head may I introduce Emily! Megan! Brittney! And Ally!"

The girls came out in their costumes, Raph nodded and looked slightly impressed. Leo was still gwakingg at them, Emily walked up and waved her hand in front of his face, no reaction.

"I think we broke him!"

Don stood there and smiled.

"We just need April and Casey and we can go."

The elevator slid open and a red head and a big man with black her stepped out. The red head hugged the guys while the bulky man and Raph started to arm wrestle. The red head then looked at the girls and smiled.

"Hi I'm April O'Neil and that is my boyfriend Casey Jones."

"I'm Emily Howard, nice to meet you."

"Allison Robinson, call me Ally!"

"Brittney Lynch."

"Megan Parker."

They stood there for a moment, the girls were hoping the guys filled the couple in.

"We better get going."

* * *

They were walking there, sense Megan told them it was only a few blocks away and they were the weirdos on the street, sometimes they would get glances but nobody didn't real care, I mean it was New York City.

Emily punched Leo in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't dress up."

"Depressed teenage mutant ninja turtle."

They soon ended up at Dragon's Den, and the bouncer instantly let them in.

"How didja' get us in ere' its packed?"

"I have my ways."

The place was packed. There was air hocky, ping-pong, pool, and foos ball. There were Tv's all over the place along with a stage, a couple of booths, and a bar.

"Well see you kids I'll see ya later."

Megan walked to the bar, the others stood for a second then Raph went and followed Megan. Ally and Mikey went into the crowd, who were also in costumes, for there was costume party. The other six sat down at a booth and order some drinks.

"Well April and I will be in da crowd if ya need us."

Leonardo was looked at the other three, who were not set on going anywhere, but thats when they heard it.

"Okay I need a Leonardo, Emily, Andrea, Michaelangelo, Carly, and Raphael to come to the stage." The DJ called.

Leo looked around seeing Mikey already on the stage with a red-head, Carly. Everyone at the table shrunk down, people pulled them up when the spot light hit them.

"You lucky six are the top three candidates for the queen and king of Halloween, let the voting begin."

Carly looked like the snob popular one, she was a gypsy it looked like, her red-head curled. Andrea had a what it looked like to be a werewolf. The DJ turned up th music.

( Fall out boys: My songs know what you did in the dark)

_Be careful making wishes_

_in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they hit their mark, mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart,_

_I'm in the de-details_

_with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you out of my cage_

_I'm a young lovers rage gonna need a spark to ignite_

**_"_**Okay let us crown the king first! I'm gonna need ya to clap your loudest!"

Megan, Brittney, Ally, April, Casey, and Don were in the front.

_My songs know what you did in the Dark__

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up _

_I'm on fire!_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up ,up_

_I'm on Fire!_

_"_Leonardo!"

Everyone clapped really loud.

"Go Leo! You can beat 'em!"

_In the dark, dark_

_In the dark, dark_

"Raphael!"

Megan was screaming along with Casey, he got more applause.

_All the writers keep on writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_that you're the antidote foe everything expect for me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love then to ashes_

_In the end, everything collides_

_My childhood spat back the monster that you see_

"Michaelangelo!" He got more applause than Leo, but last than the famous Nightwatcher.

"And Raphael is our winner! Now for your Queen!"

_My songs know what you did in the dark__

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on Fire!_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on Fire!_

"Carly!" She did some moves then, and got more applause from it.

_In the dark, dark_

_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the Dark__

"Emily!"

Emily was not going to lose to a snob a did some of her own dance moves, she had been in a dance class since she was five. Yes, she got more applause!

_My songs know what you did in the dark__

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire!_

"Some competition nice! Now Andrea!"

She probably beat out Leo.

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on Fire!_

**"**May I introduce our King and Queen, Raphael and Emily!" The crowd roared.

_In the dark, dark_

_In the dark, dark_

Emily smiled as she saw Carly yelled and ran off stage, Andrea congratulated her.

After that they all sat at a booth and people would not stop coming over to talk to Emily or Raph.

"I just wanna know how da hell dey got our names?!"

"That would be me, and you won so shut up and thank me already." Megan smirked.

After a while, when the crowd died down a bit they took off to the bar or dance floor. April had somehow managed to get Casey to come to the dance floor, Emily, Ally, and Mikey were on the dance floor.

"Smile for da camera, Mike!" Raph yelled, he had a devious smile on his face. Eventually Emily came up and grabbed Brittney's and Megan's hands, and led them to the dance floor. Megan started dancing and jumping up and down, making Raph smile. Brittney just stood there, then Emily and Ally started to help, who looked at Don with a ' save me' face. Donatello smiled and chuckled a bit. Then Mikey came up grabbed Don who grabbed Leo, who then grabbed Raph who was hanging on to the bar.

"I don't dance!" Raph yelled, the girls were far from them.

"Would you rather us, fine looking dudes dance with them or other guys hit on the?" Mikey snapped.

Raphael reluctantly let go, but walked over to the girls grudgingly.

"Lets get this party started!" Mikey yelled and started to do some funny dance moves. Ally followed him and was laughing the whole entire time.

Don stood there with Brittney.

"Can we sneak away?" Brittney asked, hopefully.

"No, between your friends and my brothers, we'll get spotted, sadly."

Raph tapping his foot, but Megan grabbed his hands and started to do the twist.

"Loosen up a bit!"

Raph felt a smirk come on his face and started to really dance, suprising Megan.

Leo had his arms crossed as he smiled at Emily, who had made a big impression on him.

"C'mon Leo."

"I can't dance."

"Sure ya can, its just like ninjitsu, see."

She did a flip and then started to duck, and did some more moves that she had seen him and brothers do recently.

"You try, listen to the music forget about everyone else."

He closed his eyes, the next thing he knew when he opened them people were watching with amazment, they stood in silence.

"Thats my brother!" Mikey shouted from the back.

"Leo that was a amazing."

"What did I do?"

Emily smirked and started to dance again.

* * *

Leo looked at the time on his shellcell and got everyone together.

"Patrol."

"Its only just begun!" Mikey whined.

Leo glared at him, soon they were all outside.

"Well girls, I think its a good night for a run." Megan sighed.

"No its not, April and Casey are gonna take ya to da lair."

"Its just a run."

Megan and Raphael glared at each other for a while, then Raph sighed in defeat, seeing she was not going to let him win.

"April will you stay with them?" Don asked.

"Of course."

They guys then jumped to the rooftops.

* * *

A beep came from April's phone.

"We're meeting at my apartment, its only three blocks away."

"Race?" Ally asked, Megan did say they were going on a run.

"Why not," Brittney sighed, knowing she was going to lose.

"Remember 2nd time round."

Before they started, they saw the guys on the rooftops.

"Come on Ally! Beat Megan's Butt!"

Emily saw that all the girls were on the start up line, "On your mark... Get set... GO!"

Emily was in the lead, Megan, April, Ally, then Brittney. Emily saw 2nd time round and Megan was close behind.

"Pick up the pace Meg!"

"Oh I will."

They came upon an intersection, and Megan passed Emily.

"Yes!"

Then something rammed into her body, knocking the air right out of her. She then just blacked out.

Men came out with wierd hair cuts and purple tatoos.

"Boss wanted her alive!"

"She is, get the others!" One barked.

Megan was dragged in.

"Purple Dragons!" April shouted to the guys, who were now running to see what happened to cause the race to end. She heard Raph bellow Shell no!

Everything was happening so quickly, to PD's were going after Emily while three went after Brittney and Ally. Emily was fighting well but the fight didn't last long enough. One grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the van. April stood in front of Ally and Brittney, but one pushed her to the ground and kicked her multiple times.

"April!" Ally shouted as the van drove up and she and Britt were thrown in.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**Read and Review**

**(I do not own any songs in this chapter)**


	5. My fault

**Well I hope that everyone had a awesome and radical Christmas, I know I did. I'm happy that I don't have english for two weeks, and yes I know I LOVE to read and write but they just don't know how we talk these days. I was also wondering if I should have a LeatherheadxOC, you pick and if thats a yes what should her charater be like?**

**Raph: Smarticles103 doesn't own TMNT, thank goodness**

**Glare from Smarticles103**

* * *

"Shit!" Raph yelled throwing his sai at a nearby building, while his brothers and Casey were checking on April, who assured that she was just bruised, and it was no big deal.

"No big deal? Those bitches called purple dragons beat ya then took da girls for no reason, babe!" Casey yelled enraged about what just happend and how his girlfriend was thinking that it was no bid deal that she just got beat up.

Raphael was cursing and walking around the group.

"Raphael!" Leo snapped, finally tired of his little brothers temper.

"What!"

"Well while you were ranting around April told us the purple dragons boss wants them alive and we know who that is don't we?" Donatello explained.

"Hun, I swear ta god if he lays a finga' on Megan, I'll kill em'"

"Casey, make sure she doesn't move around much when you get to the apartment!" Don instructed as they ran.

The four turtles took off to the warehouse.

* * *

Megan was carried to a room while the tree other were pushed into the room, all around there was snickering and how boss was going to save the girls for his workers, which ment them.

There was a loud click and the were stuck in there. Megan had a cut above her brow and was still unconscious. When Ally saw the blood she immediately went to the other side of the room and started to hyperventilate, Emily was about to scream that one of her friends was unconscious and one was hyperventilating. She looked to Brittney who ripping off the bottom of her dress and placed it over Megan's cut, then told Emily to calm Ally down.

"How do I do that?"

"Soothe her, tell her everything is going to be alright, have her sit down and put her head between her legs." Brittney replied, now studying the lock.

"Hey Ally, just sit down, everything is going to be okay, Megan is going to be okay. The guys will be here shortly and take us to the lair, alright." Emily said in a mother like voice. When Ally sat down Emily rubbed circles on her back, telling her that everything is going to be okay and that Mikey would come and save her. Ally soon calmed down and sat with Brittney, who pouting over that purple dragons took their phones, and from Raph's stories they were dumber than Mikey, but they somehow remembered to take their phones.

There was movement in the center of the room where Megan was staying.

"Why does my head hurt like shit?"

She was instantly tackled by Ally who was talking a mile per minute, telling Megan that guys with purple tattoos took them here and how she was unconscious.

"Hold up, so PDs took us here and I hit my head."

Brittney nodded.

"Shit! You guys aren't suppose to be here and its my freakin' fault!"

"Don't worry Meg the guys will come and get us." Emily implied.

"I don't know if you noticed but I ain't a princess waiting here for prince charming to come and save me."

"The guys will come," Emily said, standing her ground.

"Fine then stay and wait, I'm getting out of here!"

Just then the door opened and revealed a tall, muscular, bulky man. He had a scar on his right eye and cheek. Megan growled at him and pushed her friends behind her.

"You have to get through me to get them."

A smile appeared on his face.

"Hello Megan, hows my god-daughter?"

"Hun I swear if you lay a finger or any of your boys do, so help me I will shove my foot so far up your ass." Megan seethed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your godfather?"

"Hell ya it is when he's a freaking PSYCHO!"

Hun grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the hallway. Then three purple dragons, men went into the cell.

"Lets just see what my boys can do to your friends when no ones there to protect them." Hun whispered in her ear.

Emily came out fighting, but the purple dragon had muscle like Raph. "Let me go bitch!" She yelled but nothing happened. Brittney came out with tears strolling down her face, she had no hope whatsoever. She knew no one was there and what was going to happen. Ally came out screaming and kicking like no other, the man who had slung her over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. Megan just stood there as her friends were led into separate rooms and she couldn't do anything. Hun smiled as he saw the girls fight or just walk out with no hope, but the best of all to him was the horrified look on his god daughter's face.

"Why do you do this, three girls who ran away to get a better life and you come and do this because I ran into them one night." Her eyes were stinging with tears but she refused to let them fall.

* * *

The guys were on the rooftops.

"What now fearless?" Raph asked, impatiently.

"Go in and get the girls?"

"Thats your plan?! I was lookin' for somedin bigger dan dat!"

"Raph calm down." Leo hissed.

While the two were bickering Mikey heard a scream and knew who it was, he looked at Donatello who nodded. Ally.

"Hey you two dudes the longer you two are fighting the longer the dudettes are with purple dragons, but no take your time while they're getting freaking tortured!" Mikey shouted,pissed, his temper rising from a stupid fight like this while Ally was screaming, the two quickly stopped.

"In and out, split up,and be quiet."

* * *

Michaelangelo followed the screams, much to his dislike.

_'Ally is going to be okay, she's going to be okay, the dudette will be fine.'_ He thought.

"Who am I KIDDING SHES SCREAMING TO DEATH!" He argued with himself.

"Great now I'm talking to myself."

There was another scream.

He got out his nun-chucks, the screaming came from the door two doors to his left. He was now thinking that the purple dragons would wish they were never born when he finds Ally. He slipped into the room to see her blind folded and tied to a table. There were guys all around looking nervous, which made Mikey think that they havent got to her yet. He turned off the light switch and was by Ally's side, untying the ropes.

"Ally its me, I'm going to get you out of here. Did any of them get to you?" It pained him to ask.

"No," she whispered, tears still running down her face rapidly.

There were shouts all around asking who turned out the lights.

"Okay dudette I'm going to carry you bridal style then, take you to April and Casey's apartment where your friends and my brothers will soon join." He explained, wanting to get her out of here and safe from harms way. He couldn't stand the thought of what the purple dragons might have done to her. He stepped away for a second. All Ally heard was ompfs and the sound of force meeting skin.

"Mikey," She asked, hoping she just didn't imagine him.

"I'm right here, ready to go?"

"Ready, Mikey."

He slipped out the door and ran over the rooftops, Ally was burying her face in his plastron, and began to think what those men might have done to her if Mikey hadn't shown up.

"Ally?"

"Yes" She replied, weakly.

"I want you to know this is over, that they can't get to you without me knowing and I will be there to help in second but they can't hurt you now, I hope you know that, dudette. I'm always watching, Robinson, always watching." He said impersonating Roz from monster inc in the end.

Ally giggled and they soon made it to April and Casey's apartment. Mikey put her on the fire escape and promised he would be back in twenty minutes. Before he left Ally kissed his cheek and said a quick thank you and walked into the apartment. Mikey stood there and a smile grew on his face.

_'This is the most awesomeness night ever, besides the kidnapping, It is the most awesomeness night ever!'_ He thought as he ran there

* * *

Donatello saw Michaelangelo run out with Ally, and you could see tears streaming down her face in the dark. It was harder for him and his other brothers because the other three didn't make a sound, unfortunately. He then decided to follow the sound from the purple dragons and his nose. Before they left Brittney sprayed a lavender and lily scented perfume.

_'Come on nose don't fail me now.'_

His nose led him to a door, he could hear arguing and laughter. Don felt enraged as he thought about what they were doing to Brittney. He slipped into the room the did a flip and landed on the support beam, but no one seemed to notice. He saw Brittney sitting there blind folded, her hands were tied behind her back, and her mouth duck tapped. He looked at the purple dragons.

"So who wants to go first?" An instant eruption of I dos' and back offs'. Finally a man walked over to Brittney, Donatello had fire in his eyes. He threw his bo-staff at the purple dragon and turned off the lights. He ran over to Brittney and took off the blind fold and started to untie the knot.

"Brittney it's me, Mikey has found Ally and has taken her to April and Casey's apartment, now I'm going to take off the duck tape and get you out of here."

Brittney scrunched up her eyes as Donatello slowly removed the tape, Don really didn't want to hurt her. When the tape was off she just sat there when she heard Don tell her to please stay here and he would be right back. She heard multiple bodies hitting the floor and soon the lights turned back on. Donatello picked her up bridal style and gave her a weak smile, Brittney said a quiet thank you, but that just made Don ramble how it was their fault.

"We should have been running in the race with you and we should've noticed the black van, this is all of my fault, I was trying hard to protect you and I let this happen, I'm the worst friend ever." He carried on till they got to April and Casey's apartment.

"Donatello I want you to know that you can't blame yourself for this."

"You have been through a lot Brittney and this one of many things that I hope that would never happen to you."

"It happens but my mom told me that we get stronger after a struggle, and I have lived off that, and it has gotten me through tough times." She gave him a smile and he returned it and went back to the warehouse.

* * *

Leo was walking through the warehouse, hearing nothing.

_Beep Beep_

He jumped then looked down at his cellshell. It was from Don.

_Brittney and Ally are at April and Casey's apartment._

Leo sighed with relief that at least two of the girls are safe, then someone ran into his shell. He turned and kicked whoever it was in the gut, and that sent whoever it was flying to the wall.

"Geez fearless are ya tryin' ta kill me?"

"Raph what are you doing?"

"I don't know, probably lookin' for da girls like you!"

"Megan is probably with Hun, check in his office." Don implied coming out of the shadows along with Mikey.

"Thanks Don," Raph took off.

"Don, Mikey follow him I can handle the purple dragons." The two obeyed and took off.

Leo took off again searching for Emily.

He then heard multiple people running, looked for the source of running and found Emily in the lead, they met each others eyes . Emily ran behind him and Leo turned into ninja mode. He would sneak off into the shadows occasionally. When all of the PDs were gone, either on the floor or they ran off, Leo ran up to Emily.

"What happened, how did you escape?"

"Where are Ally, Brittney, and Megan?"

"Ally and Brittney are at April's apartment, Megan, well we are still looking for her."

"I'm not leaving until we find her Leo." Emily stated.

"Emily we need to-"

"Leo I'm staying."

He had no choice, her friends came first. He ran to the office and Emily was on his tail.

"Tell me how you got out, Emily."

It took a while for her to answer,"Well they put a blindfold on me and started laughing, then it seemed like they got in a fight or something so I took off the blindfold and ran out the door, they didn't tie me up, but they saw me and chased me. Then I saw you , and you took them out. It's a good thing I run a lot, they chased me for like five minutes!"

They were almost at the office and they saw Raph, Don, and Mikey trying to get in and screaming inside.

"C'mon on Don!"

""It's the door, I can't do anything!"

"Well I can!" Raph yelled and started to stabbed the keypad with his sais.

* * *

Hun had brought her into his office, for what he called a special meeting.

"Megan I know what you want to know."

"And whats that?" Megan snapped back.

"Why I killed your dear family, why did your father trust me, right?"

Megan's eyes grew wide with anger.

"He trusted you, you lousy son of Bitch!" She yelled with fury, she swung at a vase that broke into hundreds of pieces.

"Your father wouldn't let me train you." Hun snapped.

"For this? No wonder, he didn't want me to get a stupid tatoo and start doing drugs."

"You could've been much more, I saw potential!"

"So because of my potential you killed my family, knowing that you were my freaking god father!"

There was silence.

"Why did you kill Ryan?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you kill Ryan?" She asked more forcefully.

"Why did you kill a seven year old!? What did he do to you? Why did you kill him?! You were god father too, you Bitch!" She yelled, angered, tears were falling down her face.

The guys and Emily bust in, shocked to see Megan like this.

"Why did you kill him?! Why?! He was just as good as a fighter I was!" She threw a punch at hun, but before she could do anymore Raph grabbed her.

"Let go Raph, I need to know why!"

Hun was smiling as he wiped the blood from mouth.

"He's not gonna to tell you Meg, he's only playin' with ya." Raph explained, trying to be calm.

Those words got to her.

"Why won't he tell me, why the hell did he do it?" She asked quietly, realising she was getting no where.

"Emily and Mikey will walk ya to April's apartment, we'll follow. We just need to grabbed ya phones." Raph explained, Megan soon got up and Mikey and Emily walked out.

"Ya bitch, ya think dis is funny, seein' a girl cry ova' her family, dat ya killed!" His temper was now getting the best of him.

"Ya think dis is funny!"

Raph started to throw punches, knocking Hun to the ground, multiple times. He grabbed his sai and was aiming when Leo put his hand on Raph's arm.

"Save him for Megan."

Raph lowered his sai and bent down to Hun.

"When ya have no one dere' remember Megan, she'll be 'dere huntin' for ya, wantin' answa's and you gonna give em', and I'll make sure as hell dat ya give em' ta her."

With that Raph and the other two left for the apartment.

* * *

When they got to the apartment, with the girl's phones Ally, Emily, and Brittney were asleep. Megan was sitting at the bar. April and Casey were in bed and Mikey was pacing, waiting for their next instruction.

"I'll call master Splinter and tell him what has happened and that we're staying here." Don volunteered.

Leo looked at the clock 5:47, he sat down and started to sleep.

Megan got up, "I'm going out." She mumbled.

Mikey looked from Megan to Raph, Raph saw Mikey and nodded. After a few minutes Raph went out, before he could reach the door Mikey spoke up.

"Dude we'll be in the lair."

Raph nodded and followed Megan.

* * *

Megan was on a nearby rooftop, not caring if she woke people up.

"All my fault," she muttered, picking up a brick and threw it at the wall of the taller building next to the one she was on.

"Nice throw." Raph commented.

"Sweet Evil Jesus, when did you get here?!"

Raph broke into a smirk, "Sweet Evil Jesus? Wat da shell is dat?"

"I don't know you scared me! I shout random things when people sneak up on me!"

There was a silence.

"So do ya want ta talk about it?"

"Talk about how its my fault that my family's dead and I nearly got my friends killed!? Whats there to talk about, its my fault!"

"Its not ya fault, its freakin' Hun's! Don't blame ya self!"

"Raph it is my fault. If I not suggested we go out for a run this would have never would have happen."

"What that you're a amazing fighta' like ya parents? That dey wanted ya ta be strong, dat because of ya Emily, Ally, and Brittney are safe, not with da PD's when dey first got ere'? Meg it's not ya fault everyone can agree dat it's not!"

Megan considered this.

"But-"

"We're goin' ta da lair, no fightin'."

Megan started to argue. Raph then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and walked into the sewer, they soon made it to the lair and Megan was yelling at Raph to let her go.

"Wow dude you got a way with the dudettes." Mikey joked, smiling.

"Hey shell for brains, Shut Up!"

Master Splinter stood at the doorway of his room chuckling at his tempered son's talk with Megan. Leo shook his head and laughed at this. Don was in the girls room, trying to get Ally to take Tylenol, but all of the girls laughed when they heard their loved, tempered, devilish friend.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I need to hear from my viewers! **

**Everyone: Read and Review!**


	6. Without You

**I love the reviews, they crack me up. And yes I will say hi to copper for you Victoria and Ashetello all the way! And Victnardo to you ( I'll work on that name), I'll start shipping that to our friends. Well anyways, Karmen it may not be a billion but I going to see if I can write one hundred chapters by August ( When I started writing and write not type) so lets see if my viewers can hold me to it!**

**Emily: TMNT does not belong to Smarticles103**

* * *

The next few days the girls finally got over what happened with the purple dragons and it was November fourth. Michelangelo and Ally's bond was growing stronger after that night, they were constantly together, when Mikey was in training she was either asleep and Mikey would wake her or she sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Donatello would always find Brittney in his lad, she would say it was the only quiet place to read, which was a big lie since he would be working on projects or he would call her to help him with his new invention. Raphael kept watching Megan and Megan knew it and was seriously pissed that he was watching her, and the to would not stop competing for who was a better fighter and many other stupid stuff that Leo or Emily would have to step in and break it off. Leonardo and Emily would hardly notice each other, besides saying a few hi's. Between their friends, brothers, and training they really never got a chance to sit down and talk.

One day Master Splinter called them all into the dojo.

"Ladies I would like to know if you would like to learn some self-defense moves ( looks at Ally and Brittney). After the purple dragon attack, I would like to know that everyone is safe on the streets of New York."

The girls looked at each other and agreed.

"Excellent, now we shall practice every Monday morning at eight, we shall start today as well. Now ladies sit down and form a circle."

The turtles were walking out.

"My sons I did not excuse you, we may need your help." They came back and stood with Master Splinter.

"Ladies we will start to perform meditation, close your eyes and clear your mind."

They sat there for a while and Emily was doing the best. Ally would open her eye's, knowing shw was not getting it and Mikey was the first one she always saw and he would be giving her a thumbs up and mouth 'you can do it' or 'keep trying, dudette', and she would feel her face become a little red.

"Very good on your first try Ms. Emily, Ms. Brittney deeper breaths, Ms. Megan you need to focus more, and Ms. Allison stop squirming." Master Splinter had them meditate for another hour or so before he let them go, through the entire time he was giving out advice.

* * *

"Okay that was way boring."

"Meg, he is only trying to help us." Emily explained.

"Crap I'm going to be late to work, see ya twerps."

"Wait where do you work?" Ally asked, in mid race with Mikey to the television.

"You guys think I'm gonna tell ya but I'm not." Megan laughed, as she ran to the elevator.

* * *

The seven teens were watching the news, there was nothing to do and it was only four so Megan would be back around six fifteen.

"I'm bored," Ally sighed.

"We heard ya da first twenty times and I don't care." Raph snapped back.

Before this could go any farther Leo suggested that the should go out and eat.

"Yeah we can got to Dragon's Den," Don agreed.

Soon all of the girls had on hoodies, sunglasses, jeans or yoga pants in Emily's case. Te turtle's had on a sweat shirt, baggy jeans, sunglasses, and a beanie.

"What about Megan?" Brittney asked.

"We'll be back before six," Emily reassured.

* * *

They walked in and the place was way better right now, it wasn't crowded full of people unlike Halloween night. They sat in the dark corner, and you could tell that when the waitress would come and ask for their food they would be playing games.

"Nice pick Don."

"I try."

,They picked a booth in the corner, it was dark and no one would come and sit next to them, the order of where they sat was Ally, Michelangelo, Donatello, Brittney, Emily, Leonardo, and Raphael. A brunette who was must with the notepad walked toward them. Mikey and Ally blushed when Ally brushed into him.

"Hi I'll be your, dammit!"

"Megan?" Emily asked.

""You work here dudette? This place is amazing!"

"Why the hell are ya here!"

"We're here to pass the time and why wouldn't you tell us you work here?"

"You brought those three!" She hissed pointing at Michelangelo, Ally, and Raph.

"They won't break anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Megan."

"Well what do you want?"

" One sweet tea, three cokes, two , and a sprite." Leo ordered.

"Coming right up and you just want to see me get drenched as I try to carry all of those drinks and fail."

Mikey and Ally were watching Raphael, who was could not stop staring at Megan who went into the kitchen, then came back balancing the two trays of drinks.

"Raph! Raph! Raphael! Idiot!" Ally shouted, Raph didn't even acknowledge her, let alone blink. Everyone snickered at this.

"Let the great and powerful Mikester handle this." Mikey sighed, kissing his muscles.

Megan finally made it to the table and gave everyone their drinks, Mikey then told her to stick around.

Mikey started to sip coke into his mouth, Megan broke out into a smirk, Leonardo and Emily gave Mikey a warning look, Ally's eyes were full of excitement, Brittney covered her face with her hands, Don was rubbing his temples, just getting ready for Raph's retaliation.

"Ready... Aim... FIRE!" Ally shouted.

"What da fuck Mikey!"

Leonardo shot Raph a glare, but Raph didn't care.

"You're dead Mikey." Raph growled.

Mikey leaped out of the booth and yelled 'I regret nothing!', Raph was on his heels.

"Don't break anything!" Megan yelled walking back into the kitchen to tell the cook he needed to make three extra-large pizzas, one meatlovers, pepperoni, and one cheese. Megan wouldn't let Mikey order anything disgusting, at first he said everything and he ment **everything** but sardines.

"Oh brothers." Leo sighed, putting his head in his hand.

"Can't go with those two." Don added laughing and shaking his head as they watched Mikey run for his life and he was.

The chase went on for about ten more minutes, before Raph had gotten ahold of Michelangelo, and had gotten his revenge by throwing a ski ball at Mikey's head. Megan came by with refills and then left to tend to a table with three guys, Raph then saw the purple dragon logo, then the guy pulled his shirt and covered the tattoo. Raphael then caught Leo's glance who also noticed the tattoo.

* * *

Megan only had to give this table their check and she could hang out with her friends, but she noticed that the three guys were checking her out and she would hear them when she would walk away. She came up to them and plastered a smile on her face, she couldn't get fired.

"Is that all?"

"Just come with us and that would be it." One man with a green afro snickered.

She slammed the check on the table.

When she walked away she heard a wolf whistle. She closed her eyes and tried to block them out, then heard one shout 'Nice ass!' that got to her. She walked over to the table, a pissed look on her face, she looked and saw none of her co workers around.

"What did you say to me?"

"Nice ass." The man laughed, stood and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why don't you come and spend the night with me princess."

Megan pushed the man into his seat.

"First off no one calls me princess and second I would rather go to hell and burn!" This got the attention from everyone besides Emily, Leo, and Raph's attention at the booth.

"No one turns down me, bitch." The man growled, he stood up and grabbed her wrist, he was not gonna be shown up by a girl in front of his fellow purple dragons.

"I just did, bitch." Megan growled back, holding her ground and ripped his hand off her wrist. Raph stood up, he wouldn't admit it though, but he was secretly impressed.

The man had his hand up, his friends were egging him on.

"Show that Bitch!"

His hand was about to hit her in the face when someone caught it and snapped the man's wrist.

"What the Hell, Bitch!" The man screamed in pain.

"If ya have a problem din ya take it up width me." Raph growled, Megan looked up at him amazed. The purple dragon and his friends walked out.

"Thanks Raph."

" Ya don't have ta thank meh kid, dose scums shouldn't treat anyone like dat."

They made their way back to the booth, Megan sat next to Raph.

"Don't you have work." Emily asked.

"Gee Em it should like you don't want me here, and my shift is over so you are stuck with me whether you like it or not."

The group then broke into sections, talking about various things. The goofballs, nerds, sports freak, and hot heads.

* * *

Ally and Michelangelo were talking about the prank they pulled on Raph.

"Mikey I can't believe you did that!"

"That's why I'm the bravest of my bro's and the most awesomeness and handsomeness might I add."

Ally giggled and they turned and blushed a little.

"Well as soon as the pizzas get here, I say we go to the arcade dudes and dudettes!" Mikey yelled for everyone in dragon's den to hear.

"I like ya plan Mike but I don't dink dey heard ya in Jersey!"

The pizzas then arrived, they teens demolished the three extra-large pizzas within minutes.

"I have to admit I didn't think you girls could eat all that pizza."

"We have many talents Leo, eating and extra-large pizza and still hungry is nothing." Emily laughed.

Ally then touched Mikey's arm, and blushed, hoping no one caught it. Sadly Leo and Raph spotted and smirked.

"Tag your it!" Ally ran to the arcade area, Mikey just tagged Donatello then too off after Ally. Don smirked and tagged Brittney and jumped out of the booth, Brittney was confused then touched Emily who was watching, Brittney then jumped and she and Donatello took off towards Mikey and Ally. This continued till it ended up with Megan.

"Oh so not far."

She took off for Raph who was smirking only five feet away. He ran, then stopped and received a stink eye from Megan.

"Whatcha gonna do now?' Raph teased.

"This." She hit the table, and yelled tag then ran toward Raph who was awestruck, he shook his head and ran after Megan, who was laughing.

* * *

Raph, Emily, Megan, and Leo were locked in a game of foosball. Girls against Turtles.

"C'mon Meg, I ain't losing to them!" Emily shouted, successfully blocking a goal.

This surprised the three who played.

"A little competitive are we?" Leo joked, that got him a gleaming smile.

"Hey I play to win."

* * *

Michelangelo and Ally were playing a game of air hockey, and multiple times the puck would shoot out of the rink, it wad a tie between the two.

"Your skills are very good, but you cannot beat the one and only Michelangelo." Mikey teased impersonating, someone like Master Splinter.

"Oh but I think I can and I will."

They continued, the score was nine and nine. The two were fighting for that last point, trying to distract each other.

"Look its Silver Century!" Ally shouted, blocking Mikey's chance to score.

''Oh my god its Justin Bieber and One Direction!"

"I'm not into that stuff Mikey!" Ally laughed.

"Great you have a sense of humor, love comics, doesn't fangirl over pop stars, and gorgeous!" He let the last part slip out on accident, his baby blue eyes grew wide..

Ally stood and stared at him for a second and he scored, a smirk then appeared on her face. She walked over to the Michelangelo who was doing his victory dance, and hoping she hadn't heard him.

"So you think I'm pretty?" She asked slyly.

"Yes." Mikey replied quietly.

She kissed his cheek and he stood there awestruck and was blushing, he was redder than Raph's mask.

"Thanks and I want a rematch."

"You're on dudette!"

* * *

Donatello and Brittney were playing pool.

"Five dollars I win." Don said, setting up the balls.

"You're on." Don lined the triangle up, then held out his green arm.

"Ladies first."

"What a gentleman."

The game had started, Don solids, Brittney stripes. In the end Brittney had two balls left and Donatello was working on the eight ball.

"Far right pocket." Don called and she knew he was going to make it and started rummaging through her purse.

"You should be proud of yourself, you just took five dollars from a poor girl." Brittney pouted.

Don chuckled and gave her a side hug.

* * *

Raph was playing his fifth game of foosball, one on one, he and Megan.

"C'mon Meg, give up we all know dat I'm gonna win."

"In you're turtle dreams." Meg snapped.

Everyone in the group was watching and ready to leave. The score was nine Raph, eight Megan.

"Come on guys we have to go, we've been here for hours, the guys have to go on patrol." Emily tried to explain, but nothing she said made into their hotheaded skull.

Leo was getting fed up with, the ball going back and forth and sometimes being hit out of the table, hitting the Brittney once and the others were ducking. Leo looked at his other two brothers and nodded and then at the three girls who got the plan in a instant. Leo quickly paid and he, Don, and Mikey grabbed Raph and began carrying him out the door and the girls followed, bringing a fighting Megan with them.

"Let go of me!" The girls let go of Megan and the guys seemed to have disappeared already in the shadows.

"The guys needed to go out on patrol," Ally stated on their way to the lair.

"Well you could've waited for me and Raph to finsh our game!" Megan screamed as the opened up a manhole.

"You guys were taking so long."

The girls reached the lair and plopped down on the couch and began to watch tv. Ally soon became bored and saw it was only nine twenty-seven.

"We should play truth or dare."

The other three girls gave her a look, like she had just grown two more heads.

"It will be fun, and we'll play it in my room."

The other three do not move.

"We won't do anything to embarrassing and what stays in my room stays in my room."

Emily reluctantly stood up and Megan got up from her cozy spot grudgingly. Brittney looked terrified but Emily convinced her nothing bad would happen.

_'Amazing how she can turn commando when PD's take us but when it comes to Truth or Dare she's shaking in her boots._' Megan thought with a laugh.

They made it to the room and sat in a circle on the floor.

Okay the order was Ally, Brittney, Emily, then Megan.

"Brittney truth or dare?" Ally asked.

"... Truth?"

"Who was your first crush?"

"Donatello." She quietly replied.

"What!" The other three shouted.

"I said first not the one you have now!"

"He is my first, all the guys at my other school were dumb as a doornail, jocks." Brittney's face was completly red and was starting to hide behind a pillow.

"Lets leave her be," Emily stated, she knew that she was next.

"Emily truth or dare?" Brittney asked.

Emily knew what the question would be if she said truth.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put four cubes of ice in your bra, you have to do it at the fridge so they don't melt in your hand and leave them until they melt."

Emily's face was a tad red and Megan and Ally had devious smiles on their faces. She left the room to find Raph and Don, Don was slightly blushing, on the couch not looking to comfortable. The other two were in the kitchen.

_'Just great, what did I do to deserve this?'_

She went into the kitchen, not making eye contact with any of the turtles who were watching her curiously. She got four cubes and put them in her bra and Mikey looked like he was about to burst laughing while Leo shot him a warning look, but she could see him trying hard not to smile. With that she left and walked into her room the three girls looked up at her and she exploded.

"The turtles are back and Leo and Mikey watched me do the stupid dare!"

The three burst out laughing.

"I will get back at all three of you, especially you Brittney. How dare you think of that dare."

The other three girls finally stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"Truth or dare, Megan?" Emily asked evilly.

"I ain't no wuss, dare baby!"

"I dare you to kiss Raphael in front of all of his brothers!"

Megan looked like she was about to attack Emily, that caught her off guard, but Ally and Britt pushed her out the door.

She could lie, but as if Emily was reading her thoughts Emily stepped out of the room.

"Hey we didn't watch you!"

"Yes but I am trustworthy and I didn't know the turtles were here when I received the dare."

"I hope that you know that I will kill you after this."

"Hey if I get to see you kiss Raph in the end and I caused it, I'll die happily."

The two found all the turtles on the couch, Megan looked at Emily with a 'please don't make me ' look, but Emily just pushed her into the room. Megan walked in front of Raph and kissed him. Emily was on the floor laughing at his face and his brothers. Without a word Megan walked off dragging Emily with her into the room.

"Truth or Dare, Ally!" Megan yelled enraged.

"Dare," Ally squeaked.

"I dare you to go into Mikey's room and find five comic books and bring them in here!"

Ally got up and walked out the door and into Mikey's room where three brothers were on the couch, watching.

_'Wait three? Blue, Red, and purple. Please be in the bathroom, please be in the bathroom._' She walked into Michelangelo's room.

She saw him what it looked like to be picking up his room, she giggle as he stuffed everything into his closet.

"Hey Mikey."

He jumped, he then turned and was slightly blushing.

"Oh hey Ally."

"Mikey do you think I can borrow five comics for a minute?"

"S-Sure." He started, to look for comics, bumping his head when he started searching under his bed.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ally laughed at Mikey who was so nervous.

"Mikey let me look." She went under the bed with him and their hands touched, making Ally blush herself.

Ally then collected five comics and was heading out the door.

"Ally!" Mikey called.

"Yes Mikey?" She asked with a smile, her green eyes looking into his baby blue.

"Can I ask you for advice?"

"Always," She sat on the bed and beckoned for him to sit down.

"So what was your question?"

"Well I um, I have a friend named um Mikey, wait no I mean Mickey and he has a huge crush on this dudette, Maddy, she is the most beautiful dudette to him in the world. Well he doesn't know how to ask her out or knows how she feels." Mikey rushed, flustered.

Ally smiled, she knew in a heart beat what he was up to.

"Well Mickey should ask her out, nothing special, like a movie and dinner sort of thing, I love those sort of hings on first dates. Then he'll figure out how Maddy feels in the end." Ally explained, wanting to know what he was going to say next.

Mikey cleared his throat," Well then Allison Robinson would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love too, Michelangelo Hamato." She kissed his cheek and walked outside, with comics in her hands.

Mikey just fell flat on his bed and fell asleep, planning tomorrow night in his dreams.

* * *

Ally walked into the room and showed the girls the comics not daring to say what happened in Mikey's room. She had a dreamy look in her green eyes, and seemed a little out of it. They started asking questions on why it took so long but she didn't answer the way they wanted her too. She said she was going to Mikey's room to return the comics.

* * *

( When the turtles arrived after patrol)

"Dudettes!" Mikey called, seeing no one around. He started searching under the couch and pillows.

"Het dey should be ere' we saw em' walk into da sewa'." Raph pointed out. Don went up to Brittney and Megan's room seeing no one. Leo followed Don's idea and heard voices from Emily's room. He motioned for his brothers to come over, hearing truth or dare.

_" Brittney truth or dare?"_

They heard say truth and heard the question. The brothers all looked at Donatello who stood still, trying to hear the answer.

_"Donatello."_

Donatello's eyes grew wide, his brothers looked toward him awestruck.

_'Oh my Shell'_ Mikey mouthed.

They listened and heard Emily say dare and scramble downstairs. Raph and Don ran over to the couch and Don felt his face still red. Leo and Mikey ran into the kitchen only to see Emily walk in, the brothers eyes were on her. Leo saw what she had to do and looked over at Mikey who was having a hard time trying to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't help smiling. She walked off, their eyes still trained on her and heard a door slam and the four quickly made it to the door to eavesdrop.

_"Truth or Dare, Megan?"_

_"I ain't no wuss, dare baby!"_

Raph smirked at her response then heard the dare, all of the brothers heard the dare, Mikey winked at Raph and they all scrambled on the couch, hearing the door close twice and hear the two girls walk in.

_'She wouldn't kiss me! Even if she did she would do it on da cheek probably._'Raph kept on thinking. His brothers were also thinking that she would kiss him on the cheek instead of the lips. When she kissed him on the lips they, were just sat there.

"Oh my shell!" Mikey shouted.

She was the first girl that kissed a mutant turtle on the the lips. After a moment they ran upstairs wanting to hear Ally's truth or dare. Mikey started shaking when he heard the dare. His brothers smirked at their younger brother freaking out. As Ally started to stand up they pushed Mikey into his room then ran to the couch. They watched her walk into Mikey's and not come out.

"Should we go in there?" Don asked.

"If she doesn't come out in ten minutes we'll go in there."Leo replied, eyes on the door. Ally finally came out with a dreamy look on her face, the brothers smirked at one another then retired to there rooms ( or lab) after hearing Megan and Brittney walk out of the room laughing.

* * *

The next morning Michelangelo was super happy and Allison was light-headed. Whenever the girls asked her questions they would take a minute to get through her. Michelangelo went through training without goofing off, the only problem was that he just kept looking at the clock. Master Splinter saw the two and chuckled to himself, shaking his head at his others sons gawk at Michelangelo. Everyone was sin the kitchen, Michelangelo had decided to make his famous pancakes, surprising most.

"Gee whiz Ally I think you broke Mikey!" Megan laughed, then taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Ya what did ya do to em'?" Raph asked.

"Me and Mikey are going out on a date tonight."Ally replied, sweetly. Megan started choking and everyone else just stood there. Don was the first to snap out of it besides Raph who was hitting Megan on the back and getting her a glass of milk.

"Well I'm happy for you." Don finally said and everyone else followed his direction and left with that.

"My friends cease to amaze me." Megan said at last, Raph was the only one listening.

"I mean the next thing you now Emily's probably going to be pregnant with Leo's kid for all we know with this group!" Megan whispered to Raph so the two wouldn't hear. Raph chuckled at this., shaking his head at Megan.

* * *

Mikey had everything planned out and was starting to get really anxious, to try and at least calm himself he watched tv. He also kept glancing at the bathroom where Ally was getting ready. There was also the picnic basket was. He started twiddling with his thumbs as a hour later, and Splinter noticed this and walked n front of his son.

"My son why are you so nervous?"

"Its my first date with Ally and I don't want anything to go wrong and knowing me something will."

"My son do not worry, the Shredder is gone, the foot is gone, all that is left is the purple dragons, I do not think they will plan attack."

"I'm the first of my brothers go on a date."

"My son I did not think I would see a beautiful young woman come in and accept us, but I did. Ms. Allison loves you my son I have seen it so do not worry nothing can go wrong."

"Thanks Sensi."

"You're welcome my son."

After a few minutes Ally walk out of the bathroom and told Mikey she was ready.

Her hair was naturally frizzy, and she had a little bit of make up, mascarra and lip gloss. She had a tight green sweater that matched her eyes and a orange scarf. She had dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots. Her emerald green eyes were shimmering. Michelangelo was speechless for a second.

"You look amazing, Ally"

"Why thank you, Michelangelo."

The two stood there, silently for a minutes staring at each other. When Mikey announced that they should go.

"Shall we go, dudette?" His surfer accent made her giggle a bit.

"We shall." She replied still giggling.

* * *

(Without you- David Guetta)

The two climb up the ladder to the manhole cover, it was dark out. The city lights glowed making Ally stare for a second then Mikey tapped her on her shoulder.

"Uh..."

"Sure." Ally replied, knowing what he was needing her to do. He picked her up bridal style and he began jumping over rooftops, sometimess he would do flips to make her scream in delight.

_I can't win , I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you without you_

The two were still jumping over the rooftops when Mikey stopped at a rooftop.

"Are we there?" Ally asked.

"Not quite dudette. The picnic basket started to open." A few seconds later the two were off again. Mikey started to do flips again, making her hold on tight more.

_I won't run, I won't fly _

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I _

_Without you, Without you_

The soon stopped and Mikey had covered her eyes, but she heard car horns and people yelling making her giggle a bit as it reminded her of Megan and Raphael.

"Keep your eyes closed, dudette." She felt his hand come off her face.

"Marco?" She joked.

"Polo." She heard Mikey call a few feet in front of her.

"Marco?" She asked taking a few steps.

"Polo, now you can open your eyes." Mikey called, now in front of her. She opened her eyes seeing the Brooklyn bridge in front of her, they were on top of the building next to it, but buildings behind them made them not noticeable.

"Mikey its beautiful," She gasped and then turned and saw that Mikey had tacos out, a blanket and a lap top. They didn't need candles, the light from around them made the lighting perfect.

"I know that sometimes pizza gets boring so..."

"Cheers!" She laughed as they hit the two tacos together.

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You, You, You_

_Without you_

_You, You, You_

_Without You_

_Can't erase so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept we were strange _

_Without you, Without you_

Ally sighed as she watched the water.

"So you miss Texas?"

"I do but this is amazing and you are to and I wouldn't dream of going back."

Mikey smiled and sat next to Ally.

"You know what would be fun right now?"

"What would be that Mikey?" She laughed at the randomness.

"This." He picked her up again and jumped to a part of the beach.

_I can't quit now this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night _

_Without you, Without you_

_I won't soar I won't climb_

She took off her shoes as Mikey wadded into the water a little bit. She soon joined him, her jeans getting wet.

"We need to get a surf board next time." She joked and they soon went back up to the land.

_If you're not here I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, Without you_

_I can't look I'm so blind_

_Lost my heart I lost my mind _

_Without You, Without you_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You, You, You _

_Without you_

_You, You, You_

_Without you_

On their way back to the lair Ally said a quick thank you.

"Mikey, this was the most amazing date I have ever had." She kissed his cheek, and they both blushed.

"Hey Ally?"

"Hm?"

"Mickey took your advice and now he wants to know how to ask Maddy to be his girlfriend."

"Yes Mikey." She smiled.

"Y-yes what?" Mikey asked nervously.

"I would be honored to be your girlfriend. I really do love you and you did this for me, and no one has. You're the most amazing guy I have ever met, you're kind, funny, protective, and you are always there for me when no one else is. You know when I am sad when the girls don't notice and you'll try your hardest to make me laugh."

Mikey knew all of this was true and knew it was now or never.

"Ally you're the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're different from all of the other girls I have met. You don't care what I look like which surprises me, I mean its not like I meet a ton of gorgeous babes that accept me for what I am. You are a smart, funny, girl and to me the most beautiful girl in the world."

Ally loved what she said about her and kissed him this time.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, Without you_

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted at the end of the kiss, making both of them laugh.

* * *

**Oh ya the girls birthdays are Emily : December 21, Megan :October 12, Ally: March 27, Brittney: July 6. Well what did you think and I need to hear from some Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo lovers! I've just got reviews from awesome Leo lovers!**

**Mikey: I want to hear what the dudes and dudettes think about me so far! Read and Review**

**Turtles: Happy New Year**

**Until next week my fellow nerds**


	7. Circus

**Well how was everyone's first week at school, mine sucked! Well this chapter is free written, I didn't write this down so lets see how far I can get this.**

**Emily and Brittney walk in.**

**TMNT does not belong to Smartilces103.**

**Smarticles103: Where are the other two?**

**Brittney and Emily shrug then hear crash and shouting in other room.**

**Smarticles103 closes eyes and rubs head.**

* * *

It was a week after Mikey and Ally's date and everyone watched the two become inseparable. The others didn't have a bond like that, Donatello and Brittney were the only ones that hung out the most out of the other three and they barely talked! It was a friday which ment for Megan she had to leave early and dress up for Dragon's Den. On Friday nights they had the place decorated and the waiters had to dress up too, much to Megan's dislike but it was a job that was fun and didn't involve a degree.

"Well I'm going, see ya." Megan called, almost reaching the entrance from the lair to sewer.

"We'll come by later." Emily replied stepping out the kitchen.

"No!" Megan replied quickly, she wasn't going to have her friends see her dressed up unless it was Halloween.

"I mean you don't have to come, I'll be fine."

"This is basically the only time we get out and that place is Awesome!" Ally yelled walking out of her room.

"Please Megan we'll behave." Brittney pleaded, her eyes shining.

Megan couldn't say no to Brittney when she had that look. _'Dammit Mikey stop teaching her stuff!'_ Megan thought. Speaking of Mikey him and his brothers were still training so they would never know about this conversation.

"You three can come but your going right now." Megan grabbed the three girls hands.

"I need to take a shower." Ally argued.

"Too bad if you want to come, you're coming with me now."

"What about breakfast?" Emily asked.

"Eat at Dragon's Den."

"What about the guys and Splinter?" Brittney asked.

"I'll leave a note just go and hail a taxi real quick."

Megan pushed the three out the door and into the sewers. She scribbled the note on a piece of paper and lest it on the counter. She looked around hearing Raph's taunt at one of his brothers and smiled to herself. Then realising she was smiling about that, she went into her normal frown and left. She climbed up the later and put the manhole back on and found her friends still trying to hail a cab.

"This is how you do it girls."

She gave a wolf whistle and yelled taxi and immediately a cab was in front of them. Megan told him the address and they were off.

"So why did we have to come with you?" Emily asked.

"Well boss said we were short on waitresses tonight so, it's only tonight."

"Just tonight?"

"Yes miss future Leonardo's wife." Emily blushed and lightly punched her friend's arm.

"What ever future Raphael."

"Oh you'll pay for that one."

They arrived and Ally paid the driver.

"This place doesn't open till five, what happens on Fridays?"

"You know why I always leave super early and come home at one or two in the morning?"

They remembered, the first time they spent a friday with the guys Raphael, Leonardo, and Emily stayed up when Megan came home. When she came home the three nearly killed her. Raph was saying ya should've been back hours ago and how they searched the city. Leo was giving her a lesson on not to leave before telling someone or leave a not. Emily was screaming her head off telling her what they guys were saying and more. Megan smirked and said it was her job and this would happen every friday so chill. she walked off and Leo caught Emily before she could do anything. Raph just glared and started walking to his room, muttering.

"Well on Fridays we have some kind of thing going on, like the place and workers are dressed up in the theme of the night. Before you three can back out you agreed you would do this."

The girls did agreed, Emily was searching for a loop hole while Ally was jumping up and down, Brittney's eyes were as bid as saucers.

"But you didn't tell us we would do this."

"Too bad, you did say you would come and help and you are."

They walked to the back of the building seeing boxes full of decorations.

"Were going to look like clowns." Brittney mumbled looking at the costumes and decorations.

* * *

"Ally! Ally! Dudettes!" Mikey yelled searching for his girlfriend who was no where to be found.

"Chill Mike dey went out and won't be back for a while."

"How do you know Raph! How! For all I know Megan pushed her off a cliff!" Mikey yelled grabbing onto Raph's shell and shaking him.

"They left a note shell for brains." Don replied, chuckling.

"Oh... We don't know what a while is! Its twelve they could've left at nine and it would be a while now!"

"Mikey they will be okay, they will call us if they need us." Leo explained.

"This is the reason I'm not getting a girlfriend anytime soon." Raph whispered to Don who snickered.

Leo was still trying to calm Mikey down and ended up getting out his shellcell and was calling Emily.

"Hey Emily,"

"What up, Leo?'

"Well Mikey is having a heart attack can you put Ally on? I'm afraid if he tries to call her his phone will break from his over protectiveness or whatever."

"I'm not overprotective!" Mikey yelled.

"You are, you just oh forget it." Leo sighed. Ally was know on the phone.

"Ally your on speaker phone." Leo informed.

"Hey Mikey I heard you were having a spaz attack you okay now?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"We're at Dragon's Den helping Megan." Ally laughed at her boyfriends outburst.

The guys heard Megan in the background yelling that Ally wasn't suppose to tell them! Then the call ended. Mikey then got a text from Ally telling him that the place didn't open till five.

"Well I think we'll be going to dragon's Den in a while, dudes."

* * *

"I am not meeting the guys like this." Emily stated coming out of the dressing room and looked in the mirror.

"We'll we wouldn't be meeting them if Ally didn't tell Mikey where we are." Megan snapped from her dressing room.

"I'm sorry that Mikey was worried about us."

"I left a note!"

"Well... Its Mikey!" Ally replied coming out of her dressing room.

"They would have figured out somehow." Brittney implied.

"True but it didn't have to be this soon, when my boss picks out this theme."

Megan came out and Brittney soon came out too. The girls looked at each other.

"I feel like its Halloween again." Ally giggled.

"Well I have to do this every Friday."

The theme was circus. Emily was the ringmaster. She had white skinny jeans and black boots. She had a black midriff with a long sleeve red jacket with golden buttons. She also had on black top hat. Mascarra and eyeliner brought out her blue eyes and her lips were a red. Her blond hair was curled.

Ally was the clown. She had on a short strapless dress, the bottom was a tutu, basically a green and pink tool skirt. The top had green and pink horizontal stripes. She had on a red clown nose and a green and pink polka dot party hat. She had on short brown boots. Her frizzy dirty blond the same, she just had on a little bit of lip gloss.

Brittney was a girl who would dance on the elephants. She had a strapless silk short dress. The dress was a violet and went right above her knee cap. She ha d on a head-piece with a large purple flower. She had black flats on too. You could see her raven black curly hair flowing out of the head-piece and she wore no make up.

Megan was the one who could swallow fire. She just had a red tight midriff and red shorty shorts. To go along she had a torch that had a fake flame at the top. She had black flats. Her brown hair had grown and was now above her elbow. She didn't have on any make up.

"Well it could be worse."

"The guys will be here soon! Leo will see me like this!"

"It's only for tonight Em," Megan explain.

"People are coming in! We have to go!"

Brittney stood there, she looked like a deer in headlights. Emily crossed her arms and stood there. Megan and Ally looked at each other and nodded. Ally pushed Brittney out the doorway while Megan grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her out the dressing room, Emily was fighting but in the end Megan got her out.

"Screw Raphael," Emily muttered. Megan laughed thinking how she was beginning to get stronger thanks to who can lift more competitions.

"Why would ya say dat Em?"

Emily jumped four feet in the air, hearing the Brooklyn accented turtle talk.

"Cause you just scared me to death."

"Nice costumes, by the way." Leo complemented, a smirk on his face.

"This is why I should never help Megan."

"Hey, I owe Ian." Megan snapped.

"Ian?"

"He owns this place and he's like a dad to me. He would sometimes let me come to his house and stay with his wife and daughter. I guess I remind him of Katy, I'm only three years older."

"Why don't ya stay width em'?"

"Well I couldn't stay every night, he gave me a great job and is there for me, I can't take advantage of that." Megan left to go tend to a table, while everyone stood there.

* * *

The guys sat in the corner again seeing the girls walk by frequently, Emily and Brittney would sometimes sit with them and hide but Megan would come and get them. Ally would come over and just ask Mikey if he was upset with her leaving without telling him personally. Mikey would just sit and pout but wasn't mad and Ally knew it so she would come and beg for forgiveness anyway to make him laugh.

"Mikey I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Mikey put his head up.

"Gee I can't even get Mikey to laugh and I'm a Clown for crying out Loud!"

Mikey got a smirk.

"Yes a smirk I am the champion!"

Mikey had a smile on his face and she tackled him in a hug.

"Forgive me?"

"Yes."

Megan then came up and grabbed Ally's wrist, Which made Ally shout out in surprise. Megan then grabbed Brittney and Emily and led them to the stage but Emily stopped them before they made it.

"What are we doing?"

"We're the entertainment."

"What!"

"It's only one song and you don't want me getting fired and upset my boss?"

"No but..."

Megan pushed the three up the stairs and onto the stage. Before Brittney reteated Megan put a microphone in each of the girls' hand.

"Well how is New York City tonight?!"

Cheers erupted over a hundred people were here from their late teens to early thirties.

"Good well these are my three best friends believe it or not!" People who had been there before knew she had a temper.

"Em, Britt, and Ally! And we're going to sing a song for y'all, the DJ is gonna be a bit late but oh well! This song goes with the theme tonight, so think Circus songs!"

(Circus- Brittney Spears)

_Theres only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain_

_The ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a girl that puts on a _

_show_

Her voice surprised the turtles and girls. It was amazing her and Brittney had the two best. Megan had a deep singing voice while Brittney had the light soft voice.

_Don't like the backseat gotta be _

_first_

_I'm like a ringleader_

_I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through_

_my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

Emily:_ I'm like a performer _

_the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready_

_Hope that ya feel the same_

All:_ All eyes on me in the center _

_of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack my whip_

_Everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me_

_Follow me and show me what you can do_

Britt_: Everybody let go_

_We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

Meg :_ Theres only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang out with me_

_and ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship so beware_

Ally: _I'm like a ringleader _

_I call the shots_

_I'm a firecracker _

_I make it hot_

_Then I put on a show_

Emily: _I feel the adrenaline running through_

_my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready _

_to break_

_I'm like a performer_

_the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready_

_Hope that ya feel the same_

All:_ All eyes on me in the center _

_of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack my whip_

_everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me _

_Follow me and show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go_

Ally: _We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can go_

Emily:_ I'm runnin' this_

Ally, Meg, Britt:_ (Like like like like a circus)_

_Yeah_

_Like a what?_

Ally, Meg, Britt:_ (Like like like like a circus)_

_All: All eyes on me in the center _

_of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack my whip_

_Everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me_

_Follow me and show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go_

_Britt: We can make a dance floor _

_Just like a circus_

_All: All eyes on me in the center _

_of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack my whip_

_Everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me_

_Follow me and show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go_

_Meg: We can make a dance floor _

_Just like a circus_

Applause erupted for the girls, and Emily and Brittney were walking off stage.

"We aren't done yet my lovelies." Megan laughed.

"What now?"

Megan was now talking in the mic. "Well I got on my dear friend, Emily's, phone today,"

"Why does that not surprise me!" Mikey shouted.

"Shut it Mike or I'll kick your ass ! I knew she wasn't going to sing, but I got her to do one song, but I have to do two, the DJ won't be here for five more minutes."

"Solo!" Emily shouted, making the audience laugh.

"Nope, but as I was saying I got on her phone and found out Kesha is one of Em's favorites. So Kesha song then we can go." Emily started walking down the steps but her two out going friends pulled her back up and put a mic in her hands.

"One down one to go." Ally laughed.

Brittney had hid behind one of the large speakers and Megan was pulling her out.

"Come on Britt."

"No I'm singing another song!"

"Oh yes you will!"

Megan gave one less pull and Brittney was in front of everyone.

"Now that we have those two out, we shall start."

( Die Young - Kesha)

_Ally: I hear your heart beat to the beat _

_of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here _

_with someone_

_Britt: So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night_

_like we're gonna _

_die young_

_All: We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna _

_die young_

_Emily: Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna _

_die young_

_Young hearts out our minds_

_Meg: Runnin' till we outta time_

_Ally: Wild Child lookin' good _

_Britt: Livin' hard just like we should_

_Emily: Don't care whose watching_

_When we tearing it up _

_Meg, Ally, Britt: (You Know)_

_Britt: That magic that we got_

_nobody can touch_

_Em, Ally , Meg: (For sure)_

_Meg: Looking for some trouble_

_tonight_

_Take my hand_

_And I'll show you the wild side_

_Ally: Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing till _

_We die_

_Emily: I hear your heart beat to the beat _

_of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here _

_with someone_

_Britt: So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna _

_Die Young_

_All: We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna _

_Die Young_

_Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna _

_Die Young_

_Ally: Young hunks taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, Gettin' hot_

_Kiss me give me all you've got_

_It's pretty obvious _

_that you got a crush_

_Britt, Em, Meg: (You know)_

_Meg: That magic in your pants_

_Its making me blush_

_Em, Britt, Ally: (For Sure)_

_Meg: Looking for some trouble tonight_

_(Yeah)_

_Take my hand _

_I'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_(Uh-Huh)_

_Emily: We'll keep dancing till _

_We Die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat_

_Of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here _

_With someone_

_Britt: So while your here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna _

_Die Young_

_Ally: I hear your heart beat to the beat _

_of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here _

_With someone_

_Emily: Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna _

_Die Young_

_All: We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Meg: Let's make the most of the night _

_Like we're gonna _

_Die Young_

The song ended and the girls took a quick bow and ran off stage Meg said hi to the DJ who made for the ending of the second song. They were officially off for the night. Four waitresses walked in with the girls costume. Megan explained that her shiftis over and that they come.

"It's only eleven I thought yuo stayed till two?"

"This is the only time I get out."

The girls then went into the dressing room and changed back into the clothes they were wearing that morning.

"Guys go out on patrol, we'll be here." Emily suggested. Without saying anything else the guys were gone.

"So what now?" Brittney asked, peoplind dancing and yelling was not her favorite place.

Megan looked at the girls.

"Waiter!"

* * *

The turtles were now on patrol.

"That was fun, dudes."

"I didn't know Megan could sing like that." Don admitted.

"Nietha' could I." Raph added.

Leo nodded and looked over the city.

"Its nice. The Shredders gon, Karai's in Japan. We don't see Bishop anymore. We just have the purple dragons." Leo sighed.

"Yeah its good to know that shred-head can't get to the girls." With that said the turtles took off in different directions. Leo went North. Don East, Raph South, Mikey went West. After an hour the turtles met up at the water tower.

'"Anythin' happen to ya? I just got a mugga'."

"Nothing dude."

Nothing came from the other two. The four left to go back to Dragon's Den and once they stepped in that's when they heard it. Mikey's eyes turned from baby blue to fire, Raph's eyes were filled with fire ,too. Donatello and Leonardo had a hard glare in their eyes. Mikey and Raph raced up to the girls.

* * *

"Where are the guys, we've been here forever?!" Ally whined.

"They're out on patrol it gonna take a while idiot." Megan snapped, getting tired of Ally's whining.

"Megan!" Emily had that parental look all over her face.

"Don't call Ally an idiot."

"Oh I know what to call her."

"Ally lets play a game." Brittney suggested feeling the tension in the air. The two sat and played rock paper siccors while the older two watched the crowd.

Megan left to go to the bathroom, and Emily felt uncomfortable about not having the hothead here. She felt someone watching, and her suspension was answered when a guy and his friends walked up and sat with them. The guys who sat with them were not purple dragons, but worse boys their age. There was a total of five.

"Hey babe, this seat isn't taken is it." A man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah my boyfriend." Emily snapped back, staring daggers at them.

"What boyfriend, its only you and the other three."

"We better get going." Ally announced knowing Mikey would be here soon.

"Whats the rush, girl?"

The five sat down and the girls were cornered, and thats when their hope arrived.

"Yo bitches!" Megan yelled walking up anger in her eyes.

"You talking to us?"

"I don't see anyone else!"

"Why don't you join us."

"Get out of here our boyfriends will be here soon."

"Why don't you come with us if they're going to arrive soon."

"Uh-No get out of her before a kick your sorry good for nothing asses to New Jersey!"

The guys were now all standing up, letting the three captives escape. Emily and Ally were now beside Megan while Brittney was behind them.

"Get out of here before I have security take you out." Megan growled.

"You can't do nothing, bitch." The blond snarled back.

One of his friends grabbed Ally and Megan threw a punch at the blond giving him a black eye. That started the war and this went unnoticed by the crowd. No one dare went after the guy with Ally, not wanting to hit her but Megan took on the leader and was of is henchmen while Emily took on one and Brittney the other.

Megan was punching the two and never missed but they got her too. Everytime she wasn't busy she would yell for security that would not come. Emily was doing good, sure the guy got her a few times but she hit him the most. Brittney wasn't fighting just dodging and her attacker didn't get hold of her idea. He always run into tables or the wall. Thats when the girls heard hit.

"What the Hell, Bitch!" Emily yelled seeing Megan on the ground holding her gut and the leader's notorious smile. Emily helped Megan back up and Megan just smiled and held her arms up ready to fight but she saw four bulky figures come up in front of them. Raph took out the guys who was helping the leader, then shoved the leader up to the wall.

"I don't want ta eva' see ya face or ya boy's faces in ere'!" Raph yelled darkly. The leader had a look of terror in his eye's seeing that these guys were taller and stronger than them.

Leo nailed the guy who was after Emily with one shot to the face. The guy holding Ally eye's widen when he saw what was happening to his friends and saw the guy in a orange sweatshirt coming toward him. He dropped Ally and ran and the guy stopped to check on Ally.

"Mikey I'm fine." Ally gave him a smile and a smile formed on Mikey's face. Mikey looked up to find the guy, but with no luck.

"We can't leave you dudettes alone for an hour without someone in a fight or kidnapped."

"Hey it's not my fault I'm so kidnapable." She laughed.

Brittney ran behind Donatello and the man ran into Don's plastron. Don gave the guy a glare and ran out of Dragon's Den. With that all the guys left.

"Thank's guys, didn't know what we would do without you."

"Life of the normal teen girl." Ally laughed.

They walked out of Dragon's Den Megan was in the back and Raphael noticed and joined her.

"So whats up width ya?"

She looked up and Raph saw her busted lip.

"Ya and I got a bruise from where the guy kicked me. I honestly don't care if I get hurt but now I have three people to look after."

"Meg you're not alone, we all look afta' each other."

"Some more than others." Megan laughed, pointing at the turtles.

"True, but I shouldn't have let them come."

"They woulda followed."

Megan took this into consideration.

"Hey slow pokes you comin'?"Mikey yelled jumping into the sewer.

Meg got a devious look on her face and ran and jumped into the sewer.

"OW dudette! You need to stop eating so moch pizza!"

"Are you calling me fat? Mikey get your ass back here!"

The six stood above, laughing.

"Oh what am I going to do with you, Michelangelo?" Ally wondered, then heard in girl like shriek and she too jumped into the sewer.

"Megan get the hell away from my boyfriend!"

Everyone was laughing and jumped into the sewer hearing Ally yell.

* * *

**Well everyone this was chapter seven what did you think about it? While writing this chapter I had to help my younger sister with cleaning up dog throw up and me telling my mom that if I can't go to a certain camp that I was going eat candy and get fat and lazy for my Big brother's wedding ( he's like 12 years older than me) and ate candy in front of her and she didn't care! I lost when my dad came home :(**

**Raph: Read and Review **

**Until next week my fellow nerds**


	8. WHAT!

**Hey fellow TMNT fans! It has been a really crazy week, and I have almost no time to write thanks to math homework! We also had a assembly at my school ( two grades, I'm the older grade) and they gave out awards to everyone but my stinking grade and then they started dismissing us and my facial expression was WTF! Wow I hate school. I'm sorry for not updating last week, I went on a surprise trip with a friend it was awesome and it gave me a idea for her Brithday! Watch out Sketch (codename)! And I got a boyfriend and he's the sweetest!**

**Leo: Smarticles 103 does not own TMNT**

* * *

"Are ya sure about dis Raph, I mean she might say no?" A nervous Casey Jones asked.

"Ya Casey, ya been datin' for what three years."

"Ya but," Casey started.

Raphael led him into a pawn store and they looked at the cases. To be honest Casey was super nervous, Raph had been bothering him about this. April was amazing to Casey and he wanted to be together.

"So when are you going to get together with Meg, and don't deny it. We've all seen it! The way ya look at her ya never leave er' side."

Raph had a confused look on his face, but you could see the blush. "What ya talkin' about Case' we're just friends, no more."

"Ya keep playin' that card." Casey knew what happen when the purple dragon's kidnapped the girls. Megan was so upset and how Raph beat the crap out of Hun, the anger his his best buds eyes.

"Whateva' Case we're 'ere for April."

They continued looking until Casey found a ring that seemed to be April's style and purchased the ring for about fifty dollars, he knew they would have to save up for the wedding, if she said yes.

The turtle and human walked out of the pawn shop and went to the and went their separate ways, tomorrow they were leaving to the farmhouse for Thanksgiving. Casey walked into the apartment he shared with April. April was running around the apartment, trying to get everything ready for tomorrow. She really didn't want the first Thanksgiving with the girls to be terrible. I mean it was her first Thanksgiving to have other girls and the turtles and Splinter to celebrate without any fearful screaming.

"Casey can you help me?" The redhead asked.

"Sure babe, why don't ya go sit down I can pack for myself."

April was surprised but did not decline the offer, knowing she would be running around the kitchen when Thanksgiving came. Casey walked into his room and grabbed a few essentials and then walked back and found his beloved girlfriend asleep. He felt a smirk appear on his face but knew that it was now or never. He gently woke up his girlfriend, who just smiled up at him a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Um April would ya like to go out tonight?"

"Sure Casey, what's the occasion?"

"I ... Just thought ya needed some time ta relax."

"Thanks Case, that would be amazing."

April went back to her nap, a smile on her face. Casey was now getting really nervous, he knew he had to do it tonight, now or never, and Jones don't back away.

* * *

Raphael walked into the lair and saw chaos. Bags were everywhere and Emily was running all over the place, chasing Ally who was laughing. Brittney was on the couch a fearful look on her face as she watched. Megan was in the doorway on the kitchen, chuckling. While his brothers like Leo and Mikey were cheering and Don was standing near the couch smiling.

"Wat's goin' on 'ere!?" Raph yelled, smirking.

"Packing, Ally has been avoiding packing so mother hen over there is trying to catch her and make her pack." Megan replied as Ally started jumping over bags and going in zig zags. Ally had forgotten that Emily did run track and while Ally was in mid-jump she had been tackled by the blond.

"I did have two older brothers." Emily said catching her breath.

"Now to our room to pack and if you from me again, I will send Meg after you."

Ally walked into her room, a sad look in her eyes while everyone else went back to their own thing training, video games, reading, and inventing.

Raph then got a text from Casey and smirked.

_I hate you_

Raph knew what that ment.

_Ya ya a lot of people hate me, don' t rub it in_

"Well I don't hate ya Raph, your just annoying sometimes." I suffer accent interrupted his train of thought.

"Mikey wat da heck!"

Mikey ran into the lab and Raph started watching wrestling, but wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about what Casey had said earlier about him and Meg.

_'She's awesome, I mean she isn't afraid of what other people think. She had a temper and would be ready to fight. She's also hot, I mean those gray eyes can catch anyone's attention, wait what?'_ Raph was realising what he was thinking.

"Shit I do like her." He said, barely audible.

Megan plopped next to him and watched the fight. She had her hair back along with a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"What's up with you Brooklyn Boy?"

"Brooklyn Boy, really?"

"Yeah now where were you this morning, you're never up before me?" She scoffed.

"Just needed a walk, princess."

"Princess, really?"

"Yeah and what ya gonna do about it?"

"This." She took his bandanna and ran. Raph as up in a heartbeat and a chase commenced.

"Give it back, Meg!"

"You're going to have to catch me first!"

Thee yelling attracted everyone's attention and they watched the chase and finally Megan had jumped on the couch and they all saw her stuff the bandanna in her shorts shocking everyone.

"Can't get now can you?"

"Or can I."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet, dats my favorite bandanna."

Megan ran again has Raph began to chase. The others looked at the two laughing as Raph caught Megan.

"Give me da bandanna or go and get it."

Megan was pinned, no way of getting loose. She then brought out the bandanna and Raph took it smirking.

"I win."

Megan gave him a glare then punched him lightly on the arm and ran into her room this time locking the door.

* * *

Leo was shocked of what just happened between Raphael and Megan. He smiled at the thought of Raph finding someone then shook his head remembering what he and his brothers were. Leonardo left to go train, the one thing that would help him. He stepped into the dojo finding in occupied at the instant. He saw her, she was sitting in the center of the room, eyes closed and steady breathing. He just stood there and watched as she got up and started doing push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. He then realised she was listening to music, lip singing to the song. He was still standing there looking in her direction and started daydreaming of her, and before he knew she was walking up to him.

"Hi Leo, have you been here long?"

"Uh.. No." He answered quickly.

Emily looked at him and smiled walking out of the dojo. Leo pictured her still here. Her in her tank top and basketball shorts. Her deep blue sparkling looking at him. Leo brought out his katanas and came in here for what he ment to do. Train, get all distraction out of his head.

* * *

Emily felt her cheeks getting red as she stepped out of the dojo. She looked back seeing him practicing with his katanas, she looked in awe as he started doing flips, he was so graceful. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She looked forward and walked into the bathroom, trying to clear her head as the hot water hit her skin.

Emily closed her eyes and thought about Chad, that had changed everything. That one moment. It was all her fault she thought.

_'If I hadn't broken up with him. If I had only been the girl that everyone wanted me to be. I should have just done it and this would've never happened. A mother wouldn't of lost her son, a two boys wouldn't have lost their older brother. It is my fault I just killed someone everyone loved... but me.'_ She felt the tears start to come down her face.

_'I wouldn't have met Ally, Britt, and Meg if I haven't though. I wouldn't have met the guys, Ally would have never met Michelangelo. Brittney would continue thinking she was worthless and die. Megan would continue roaming the streets and would finally get into something she couldnt handle. Maybe I am suppose to be here, I mean the turtles would keep being who they are but Mikey would never had met Ally. I wouldn't have met Leonardo.' _The tears stopped but she knew she would never lose this guilt in her chest.

* * *

Donatello went into his lab and started working on the toaster that Leonardo had somehow broke once more.

_'How do you do it Leo? How!'_

He got out his blow torch and started working and then heard a shuffle at the entrance of his lad.

"Hey Don." A soft voice greeted. He immediately stopped working and spun around with a smile on his face.

"Hello Brittney, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you can help me open the door to my room. Megan won't unlock the door."

"I would be happy too." Don walked up to the door and put his three fingered hand at the top of the door, seconds later the door opened and Megan let out a yelp fearing it was Raphael, seeking revenge.

"How did you do that?"

"Theres a panel at the top, I can open it automatically when it locked."

"Thanks Don." She gave him a small smile and walked inside her room and started packing what seemed to be a activity bag. Donatello stood at the doorway still smiling.

"Uh brainiac? BB? Donatello?"

Megan walked up to Don and snapped her fingers in front of his face. That got his attention. He shook his head and his green face turned into a bright red. He said a quick sorry and left. The two girls heard a crash and another sorry. Megan had a smirk on her face and Brittney let out a small giggle.

"BB?"

"Big Brain" with that answer Brittney went back to packing.

"Or Brittney's Boyfriend." Megan muttered, smiling at her friend who heard, and whose face was now red too.

* * *

Ally was drawing a picture in her room when Emily walked, hair wet.

"What up?" Ally asked.

"The ceiling and have you finished packing?"

"Yes mother." Ally went back to drawing and seconds later the paper was snatched in front of her face.

"Hey!"

"You're a awesome artist." Emily commented, studying the picture of Ally and Michelangelo.

Ally said a quick thanks and tried to snatch the paper from Emily, but failed. Emily gave her a smile and started to walk off, the picture still in her hands.

"Get back here!" Ally yelled and grabbed her left leg and hung on, Emily fell over and Ally once agin had the picture in her possession. Mikey then walked up to the door hearing a commotion and gave a quizzical look at the two girls who then started to laugh.

* * *

Raphael looked at the clock and saw it as nearly eight and left the lair, saying he was going out for a while. Leo heard Raph's motorcycle roar and he was gone.

* * *

Casey was wearing a suit, and was starting sweat as he looked in the mirror.

"You can do this, you're a Jones for cryin' out loud!"

Casey stepped out of the bathroom and saw April was wearing a pink dress and had her red hair up, her green eyes sparkling. She looked amazing to him and no one can change his mind about that and no one was better looking than her.

"You look handsome Casey."

"Y-You look amazing April." She gave him a small smile and walked out the door. Casey felt around his pocket, feeling a small box. He sighed with relief and walked out of the apartment seeing April waiting for him on the street. he met up with her and he suggested they walked to central park. She agreed giving Casey a quizzical look. He smiled but she could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before they made it to central park. It was a beautiful night. The moon was out and it was enough light that night. Casey led April to a row boat and the two stepped in.

April?"

"Yes?"

"Well first off you're da most amazin' girl in the world to me. I wish dat dis moment could last foreva'. April I thought that no one would love me, ut I found you and I never thought someone would ever love me. You deserve someone better than me, like fifty times betta'!" Casey stood up and the two fell into the heard another splash in the background but only cared about getting April out. The two swam toward the bank and April was giggling at Casey who was saying sorry about twenty times.

"I'm so sorry, April! That wasn't suppose to happen, I'm such a idiot!"

"Casey its fine."She reassured.

Casey felt around in his pocket, not feeling that small box. He was about ready to dive into the cold water when there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked down and saw the box at his feet.

_'Thanks Raph.'_

_"_April I was saying that you're the best thing that eva' happen to me and I love you." He knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

The question surprise April, within seconds she was kissing him.

"Is that a yes? I completely understand if its a no, but if its a-"

"Yes Casey! Yes!"

The couple kissed and Casey put the ring on her finger. In the distance Casey heard a familiar motorcycle roar.

* * *

The next morning the turtle left around six, thanks to the four hour ride.

"Why couldn't we have left later, dude?" Mikey asked drowsily.

"We need to clean the farmhouse and no one can see us." Leo explained, not tired at all making the others hate that he was a early bird.

The five mutants and four girls piled into the battleshell, Donatello was driving, thank goodness he usually stayed up all night. Raphael was sitting with him. Emily and Brittney sat together while Megan sat by herself, fast asleep. Mikey and Ally were passed out. Leonardo sat with Master Splinter. It was quiet journey there. No one really did talk due to tiredness and there was nothing to talk about.

What seemed like minutes turned to hours and they made it to the farmhouse around ten thirty, they had to stop and get gas and sent Emily outside much to her dislike.

"Finally!" Mikey yelled with a yawn and jumped outside and grabbed his and Ally's luggage. Leonardo had noticed that April and Casey had not arrived yet, but didn't blame them. Everyone but Leonardo and Master Splinter walked into the house slowly. Eventually everyone had picked out their rooms and roommates. Leonardo and Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael, Emily and Megan, Brittney and Ally. Master Splinter announced that he would sleep in the attic.

Everyone then sat in the living room either awake or not.

"Is anyone hungry?" Emily asked, hearing her stomach grumble.

She heard a yes from the few who were awake, with that she went into the kitchen. She saw that they didn't have anything to cook. The milk was bad and there was no eggs.

"Great." She sighed out of frustration.

Emily looked in a cabinet and found some dry oatmeal, which was better than nothing. She started cooking the oatmeal and hoped April had bought some provisions if they were going to stay awhile. When the oatmeal was done she called them in and she could tell they didn't want to eat it and neither did she.

"Hey its the only thing, text April and see if they'll stop and get some food."

Leo, Brittney, Don, and Splinter were the only one up to eat breakfast. The others wouldn't wake up till noon, knowing them. Leo was being nice and took a few bites and said it was good. Brittney found some brown sugar and maple syrup and added that in hers, which made Don and Emily do that too. Master Splinter just settled for a cup of tea. After breakfast they all sat and watched tv, Leo an Don on the other hand started to clean up a bit so April wouldn't scream about how messy it was.

"If those two don't wake up soon, I'm going to scream in their ear." Leo growled as he and Donatello moped the kitchen floor.

"What will that do? Those two will make this place worse."

"Still..."

Emily and Brittney walked and asked if they could help.

"Its fine, besides your our guest." Leo replied softly.

"Considering you took four girls in, I think were helping."

"But-"

"Shut it about how we're guest and don't have to help, we're helping now hand me a rag." Emily snapped.

Leo shook his head he couldn't help but a smile crept on his face. Emily and Brittney were now working on the dust and the farmhouse was clean in no time. The four teens were moping, dusting, washing dishes from the turtles last visit, cleaning the bathroom, vacuuming, and washed the windows and mirrors.

"We better be April's favourite after this."

"And they're still asleep." Brittney sighed, wiping sweat off her brow. Leo frowned but then had a smirk on his face once the plan had fully been thought out. He called the three, well two. Brittney said she was not doing it but the plan could still work. His brother and Emily nodded and smiled. Donatello filed three buckets full of water and had two water guns he found in the attic. They also had a pitcher full of ice cold water. The four teens gathered at the top of the stairs, Brittney was ready to sprint to her room. Donatello and Emily had a bucket of water each and water guns. Leo had a bucket and pitcher.

"One... two... THREE!" there was a splash and screams from the girls. Leo, Don, Emily, and Brittney all sprinted toward Leo's room and locked the door.

"What da Hell!"

"I'm going to kill you Leo!" Megan shouted.

The four locked in the room were snickering, but came out eventually and mopped up the mess before April came. Ally and Megan changed quickly, hearing a car drive up.

"About time, Dudes!"

Casey walked out a smile on his face and April came out gleaming.

"What were you two up too?"

April looked at Casey for a second then exploded. "Casey proposed!"

"The girls hugged April while the guys congratulated him and told him it was about time.

"Please tell me you went to the grocery store." Mikey pleaded after awhile. The others laughed as they each went outside and brought the van load of provisions.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter? I need to hear!**

**Mikey: Where are the dudettes and dudes who like me! I need to here what you think about me! Oh and Raph whats to know too. Who cares about him!**

**Raph: Thanks Mike that makes me feel welcomed**

**Until next week my fellow nerds!**


End file.
